Seeing Me for Me
by Princess Kai
Summary: Kagome is crushing on Inuyasha, but he has no clue. He’s the silent, secretive type and she thinks he'd never be into her. But, what happens when Kagome gets to know him and sees the real Inuyasha, not just the person everyone believes him to be? AU IK
1. Chapter 1

**Seeing Me For Me**

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The only thing I own (besides my PS2 and my games) is this story and any characters I might make up (which is unlikely). Please don't sue! ^_^'

Hey! This is my first Inuyasha fanfic (I'm more experienced w/writing Dragonball Z -_-)… so if some of my facts in here are inconsistent… don't jump down my throat. I've only seen what Adult Swim has provided me with… and filled in the rest with the few fanfics I've read.

Well, it's an Alternate Universe High School fic (Who would have thought it? ^-^) and is basically a Kagome/Inuyasha get together. (I think they only belong with _each other_).  Sango and Miroku are gonna be here (maybe they'll hook up?) but they won't be particularly focused on.

Mini Summary: Kagome is crushing on Inuyasha, but she's never told him. He's the silent, secretive type and she thinks he'd never want anything to do with her. But, what happens when Kagome gets to know him and sees the _real_ Inuyasha, not just the person everyone believes that he is. Will love blossom? Read to find out! Duh! 

Ages/Grades:

Kagome: 16- Junior

Sango: 17- Junior

Inuyasha: 17- Senior

Miroku: 18- Senior

This chapter, like many, contains sexual themes, you are warned. 

Enjoy!

-Princess Kai-

                                                Chapter one

Kagome sighed as she crossed her legs and leaned back on Sango's bed.

"What's with all this sighing Kagome? You said we could study Trig together, but _obviously_ your mind's on something entirely different! Oooh! Could it possibly be that your mind's on _someone_?" Sango teased.

She thought she had been totally off when she suggested it, but when Kagome blushed deeply and hid her face in a pillow she knew she had hit the bull's-eye.

"Oh my GOD!! You _are_ thinking about some guy! The little innocent Kagome is thinking about getting down and dirty?!" Sango asked through giggles.

The idea was just too crazy to fathom. 

            Sango wasn't the type to run around screaming about boys and sex, but at least she had had a boyfriend and her first kiss before. Kagome was so naïve when it came to things like that. So, Sango was really interested in what her best friend had to say about this.

"Sango-chan, you're blowing it out of proportion. I never said I liked _anybody_." Kagome's voice came, muffled, through the pillow.

Sango got to her feet from her spot on the floor and jumped onto the bed next to Kagome.

She ripped the pillow out of her hands and grinned down at her.

"Tell me now!" Sango said sporting a no-nonsense face.

Kagome bit her lip and looked out Sango's window.

"Hey! Don't try and avoid me." Sango warned.

            Kagome laughed lightly, concentrating on the snowflakes falling.

"Is it really that serious? Not just a simple little crush? You must like this guy a lot, to try and keep it from me… I mean, you tell me everything. Even if you want to or not." Sango pointed out with a grin.

Kagome finally allowed herself to face Sango.

"Sango, it's not like that." She said again.

Sango frowned.

"Hey… if you're gonna make me fail a Trig test, I at least want some juicy details on this guy!" Sango said.

Kagome giggled.

"Well… he's a senior." Kagome began, which got a whistle and a dreamy look from Sango.

"Oh, of course… aren't they always the hottest… _and_ least attainable. They always have girlfriends." Sango pointed out.

            Kagome pouted at this.

"Oh… but, go on." Sango urged.

"Well… this wasn't the first time I've ever seen him, or heard of him. But, it _was_ the first time he's actually _said_ a word to me. Oh god, he had the most beautiful voice." Kagome cooed as she blushed again.

"Who!! Who is this hottie dream guy??" Sango asked anxiously.

On one hand, she wanted to know who it was… but she _also_ had a crush on a senior, and she hoped Kagome's sights weren't set on him. 

"His name… is Inuyasha." Kagome said hesitantly.

Sango's mouth almost hit the floor.

            "Inuyasha!!?" she asked in surprise. "Do you _know_ how many girls want him, Kagome??" 

"Um… no… I've never heard anyone really talk about him. Why? Does he have a fan club or something?" she asked. 

"No, but damn near close to it!" Sango said as she sighed.

"Hey, remember that kid, Miroku, who we met on that English fieldtrip? Well, _he's_ Inuyasha's best friend. Didn't you see them hanging together for most of the trip?" Sango asked. 

"Yeah… that kid with the short black hair and blue eyes. I remember… I forgot all about him. I mean, that trip _was_ last year. How come you remember him so well?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"Eh…" Sango said, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. "That's not important, Kagome! We're _talking_ about Inuyasha, here." 

            Kagome raised an eyebrow, but decided to allomw Sango to continue.

"Yeah, well anyways… tell me what happened today that caused him to be the subject of all your fantasies." Sango said with a grin.

"Well… you know how I always have to rush to Lit class, so I'm not late, right? Well, I was running down the hallway and I slipped on something… I don't even know what it was, not like it matters. I mean, you know how I can never stay on my feet, so I fall down and my books go flying. I hear someone shout ouch. By now the hallway's nearly empty. So, as I'm trying to get up I feel these strong hands on my arms, pulling me up. Before I know what's going on, the guy's bending down picking up all my books. He hands them back to me and I see these _gorgeous_ golden eyes. I can't even describe the color of them, it's so hard to believe they're even natural. So, he's looking at me and my heart's beating at like 1,000 bpm because I've realized that it's _Inuyasha_ that's standing in front of me." Kagome said as she grinned at Sango.

            "Yeah? So what'd he say??" Sango asked excitedly. 

"He says, "It seems you were trying to attack me with these books. Or maybe you just can't stay on your feet?" I almost melt, but I just nod. I apologize for my books hitting him. And he says that he thinks he's seen me somewhere before. I, being the idiot that I am, just nod again. He smirks at me and then introduces himself. It takes me _forever_ to get my name out… but I do. Then the bell rings and he says that we're both late. But, it was worth it. I apologize _again _for hitting him with my book, because I feel awful. He says don't worry about it, it didn't hurt _that _much. He says bye, and walks away. I was late for English Lit and got a detention but I'd do that _everyday_ if it meant I could bump into him again." Kagome said dreamily.

"Whoa… that's interesting." Sango said suspiciously.

            "What's "Interesting"?" Kagome asked.

"Well… Miroku has told me that-" Sango started but was cut off by Kagome.

"Miroku _again_! When did you start chatting with him on a regular basis??" Kagome asked.

"It's nothing… we're just friends. We chat on-line or on the phone sometimes-" Sango started, being cut off by Kagome again.

"On the _phone_?? More than just "friends" Sango-chan!" Kagome laughed. "You like him, or vice versa… or maybe you like each other!"

"No way! He's a complete pervert… besides, seniors rarely go out with underclassmen." Sango reminded.

"Whatever… anyway, so what did Miroku say?" Kagome asked.

            "Well, he's said that Inuyasha's not the nicest guy around. I'm surprised he was so nice to you… especially since you almost knocked him out." Sango pointed out. 

Kagome blushed.

"I didn't do it on purpose." She said.

Sango giggled.

"You really _do_ have bad balance." She admitted.

Kagome frowned.

"I _also_ knew this girl that once went out with him… she had some interesting things to say about him." Sango said cryptically.

"What do you mean??" Kagome asked.

            "Hmm… let's just say he isn't the love 'em and leave 'em type… well, he doesn't love 'em at all." Sango said with a shrug.

"Huh?" Kagome asked.

"This girl told me that he _refused_ to sleep with her and spouted all this stuff about life mates to her. She said he believes that he should only be with the one woman he truly loves and wants to be with for the rest of his life. Pretty weird, and he's _definitely_ not religious or anything like that. _Nothing_ could make that guy give in, and that girl said she tried everything from grinding to a hand job. He just wouldn't give in. Heh, she says he was pretty selfish too, since he _let_ her do what she wanted to him but he wouldn't sleep with her. So, she says she's guessing he's a virgin. She took it pretty hard that he dismissed her like he did. She thinks he must have some insecurity complex." Sango said with a grin.

            Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"He refused her… I never thought a guy would refuse a willing partner." She said.

"Hm, maybe he didn't like her. Maybe he has great control… but I think he just didn't like her. This girl's a real skank." Sango pointed out.

Kagome was lost in thought for a second.

"Don't worry about him, Kagome… he's _not_ your type." Sango pointed out.

"What do you mean? How do you know what my type _is_ when I've never _had_ a boyfriend??" Kagome asked incredulously.

"Exactly! What I mean, is you don't want a cocky senior who will use you as your _first_ boyfriend." Sango said.

            "You've had exactly _one_ boyfriend and _one_ kiss… when did you become the boyfriend expert?" Kagome asked.

Sango shrugged.

"I dunno… but when I _do_ get my second boyfriend, I'll make sure it's one I _really_ like." She said with a secretive grin.

"Oh, could your sights be set on a certain guy named Miroku?" Kagome teased.

"Shut up! I don't like him!!" Sango shrieked as she threw a pillow at Kagome.

The next day

            "Hey! Inuyasha! What's up?" 

Inuyasha turned around as he saw his friend run up to him.

He saw Miroku's eyes shining and knew it was _some_ information on some hot girl he had seen lately.

He really wasn't interested.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked as he opened his locker.

"Did anything interesting happen to you, yesterday?" Miroku asked innocently.

He had talked to Sango last night after Kagome had left and Sango had cryptically hinted that one of her friends had had a run-in with him that day.

            "What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked indifferently.

"I mean… you know, what'd you do before 4th period?" he asked.

"Uh, nothing…" Inuyasha said, wondering where the inquisition was headed.

 "You didn't run into a cute chick yesterday?" Miroku prodded.

Recognition flashed in Inuyasha's eyes, but he wasn't going to let Miroku know so easily.

"What? What's your point?" he asked.

"Come _on_ man, just tell me if you did or you didn't." Miroku urged.

            "Hmm… my memory's a bit fuzzy. Maybe if you tell me _why_ you want to know, I'll fill you in. But, I'd be surprised if you wanted to get at her… I mean, I thought you liked that _junior_… what's her name again? Oh, yeah, Sango??" Inuyasha asked with a smirk. 

Miroku blushed.

"I didn't say I was interested in your mystery girl… I'm just curious." He said as Inuyasha stepped away from his locker and started towards their first period class.

"How can you be curious when no one was in the hallway other than me and that girl?" Inuyasha asked.

"So you _did_ see her before fourth! Why do you have to be so difficult?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha cursed and turned a corner.

"Come on… did you think she was hot or what?" Miroku asked.

Sango had not described the girl or anything, just said that her friend thought Inuyasha was cute. He didn't care if the girl was a knockout or not, he just felt it had been _way_ too long since Inuyasha had had a date. He had had his last girlfriend all the way back at the begging of their _junior_ year. They were, right now, almost at the end of the first marking period of their senior year and he hadn't so much as heavily flirted with a chick yet.

            "Why do you _care_, you little pervert? I'm not gonna give you a description so you can get off on it." Inuyasha growled.

'Ever the honorable one…' Miroku thought with a little grin.

"I'm putting aside my urges for right now, man. This is all for you." Miroku said.

"_What_ is all for me?? I just bumped into some random underclassman yesterday! I still don't know how you found out about it." Inuyasha said.

"Forget about that… was she cute or not?" Miroku asked, getting frustrated.

"I dunno… I guess so, in that "Help me! Help me! I'm a damsel in distress!" way… she fell down, I helped her up. That's all. What, do you know her or something?" Inuyasha asked as he walked into his Calculus class, with Miroku right behind him. 

"No, I don't know her." Miroku said as they took their usual seats. 

            "Then _why_ do you fucking care??" Inuyasha asked, becoming agitated.

He hadn't thought about the girl since yesterday, but Miroku's constant prodding was bringing up images of her. Thinking about her was quite pleasant, but he didn't have time for a girl to be taking over his senses. 

"Hey… are you listening to me??" Miroku asked, snapping his fingers in front of Inuyasha's face.

"What do you want now?" Inuyasha asked. 

"I _said_, was she cute enough to wanna go out with?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha blushed.

"I don't know! Leave me alone!" 

"Hey… what's with the red face? Do you like her or something?" Miroku asked slyly.

            "You idiot! I don't even _know_ who she is!" Inuyasha barked at him, causing his other classmates to turn around and stare.

They ignored them and went back to their conversation.

"Sheesh… what if I could find out her name for you?" Miroku offered.

"Leave me the fuck alone. I _don't_ want you to interfere. If she knows you, I want nothing to do with her. I don't want one of your old girlfriends, Miroku." Inuyasha said as he stared down at his hands.

"Hey! You act like my girls are used goods, or something! _Besides_, I don't even know this chick." Miroku said.

"Then, how does this have anything to do with you??" Inuyasha asked.

"It doesn't… but, man, I'm tired of seeing you with out a girl. Do you know how many offer, and you just turn them _down_? The hottest chicks in our senior class… wish I were like you, man. I mean, my girls can't compare to the number that follows you around." 

            Inuyasha chuckled.

"I'd gladly lend 'em to you. _I_ want nothing to do with them… they're all the same. They don't understand me. They think I'm cool because I look cute. They don't know I'm part demon. And if they found out, what do you think they'd do? They don't know who I really am, and they'd never understand… they wouldn't accept me." Inuyasha said softly.

Miroku frowned.

He was one of the only people Inuyasha had ever told about his heritage. He knew how much it bothered him.

He also remember Inuyasha's last girlfriend, Kikyo, who he had insisted he was in love with. She didn't believe she could be in love with him after he had told her what he truly was. She promised she wouldn't tell anyone, but they parted badly and she moved away. His heart was broken after that. Miroku was just happy Inuyasha had pulled himself out of his self-loathing enough to even be _remotely_ like he used to. 

"Well, I bet this girl's different." Miroku said optimistically.

            "Oh, yeah, I bet. She ran into me… looked like she was about to pass out when I talked to her. She knows nothing about me, yet you want me to think she could understand me? I don't want you trying to hook us up, ok? Don't get involved with it. I'm not interested." Inuyasha said seriously.

Miroku could not get another word out of him for the rest of the period.

Lunch 

            "Hey, Kagome." Sango said with a grin as she walked up to the table Kagome was sitting at.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Kagome said as she yawned and rested her head on the table. She had been up until past one making up for the lost study time she suffered from talking with Sango.

"Oh… nothing, just that _you_, you little lucky lady you, might be hooking up with that studly stud Inuyasha." Sango said in an almost singsong voice.

"Uh… stop, calm down." Kagome said as she grabbed Sango's arm and pulled her down to sit next to her at the lunch table. 

"Ok, now what the HELL are you talking about??" Kagome asked, trying to contain herself.

            "Well… I did a little meddling." Sango said, guiltily.

"You did _what_??" Kagome asked. 

"Yeah, I couldn't help myself… I want to see you with a boyfriend, and I take back what I said about Inuyasha being a typical senior and bad choice of a first boyfriend." Sango said quickly.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at her friend.

"What… did… you… do??" she asked, trying to keep her anger in check.

"I uh… well… I kinda called up Miroku after you left and hinted that _someone_, I didn't specify who, might have a crush on Inuyasha. He was very happy to hear it, because he was waiting to hook Inuyasha up with _someone_, but every girl that approached Inuyasha was rejected. I told him how nice Inuyasha was to you and he was shocked. He said that _must_ be a good sign. So, he said he'd subtly question him on it and get back to me." Sango explained.

Kagome sighed and placed a hand against her forehead.

            "So… what did he say?" Kagome asked, pretending not to be interested.

"Well, I dunno, I told him to meet me here in lunch." Sango explained.

"Meet you… what if he notices me? And tells Inuyasha who I am??" Kagome asked worriedly as she started to play with a lock of her long black hair.

"What are you talking about? He doesn't even know who you are! Worry wart." Sango said as she sat up to look around for Miroku.

"Hey, there he is! He's coming over here! Hey, how do I look?" Sango asked sheepishly.

"Why do _you_ care?" Kagome asked with a giggle.

"Shut up, just tell me." Sango ordered.

"Beautiful, as always. He probably couldn't resist you if you were wearing a huge potato sack." Kagome teased, making Sango blush.

            Miroku got to the table and almost stopped when he saw the girl sitting next to Sango.

"Kikyo?" he asked.

'When the _hell_ did she get back?? I can't let Inuyasha know about this!' Miroku thought.

The girl turned and he was relieved to see that she was indeed not Kikyo. Her eyes were different, even the way she wore her hair, but there was a resemblance. She was no doubt beautiful as Kikyo was, but she had a different body shape. Still something about her made him think of Kikyo.

"Huh?" Kagome asked.

"Oh… I'm sorry, you reminded me of someone. I'm sorry.  My mistake." He said sheepishly.  

"Hey, Sango." He said, turning to her.

            "Hey, Miroku." She said.

"Well, what news do you have for me??" she asked as she quickly winked at Kagome.

This went unnoticed by Miroku, who took a seat in front of the two girls.

"You _sure_ you can't tell me who this girl is? I was trying to convince him to give her a chance, but I couldn't do much convincing since I _barely_ know anything about her myself, you know? And it's even worse because I think he's still hung up on this old girlfriend of his that really hurt him." He said as he looked down at his hands.

Kagome shot Sango a worried look and Sango bit her lip.

"What? So Inuyasha doesn't want a new girlfriend?" Sango asked desperately.

She'd feel bad if she got Kagome's hopes up for nothing.

            "No… I don't think that's it. I mean, I _know_ he wants someone. He may act like a tough guy. But, he's all into love and romancing his girls." Miroku said, not noticing Kagome's dreamy sigh, "I just think he needs someone to make him forget about Kikyo. That was his other girlfriend's name. She looked kind of like you," he said turning to Kagome, "that's why I was confused. She moved at the beginning of last year. She hurt him pretty bad, I hate that bitch. No one's ever made him cry before. Don't tell him I told you that." Miroku said as he chuckled slightly.

"Oh, that's so horrible." Kagome whispered.

"Yeah… so, Sango, I'm hoping your friend can really do something good for him, ok? He's like a brother, and I hate to see him so depressed." Miroku said.

"What kind of girl do you think would be right for him?" Sango questioned.

            "Well… someone who's kind and understanding.  Kikyo wasn't… _mean_ per-say, but she wasn't the most patient person, and she was expecting Inuyasha to change. The worse thing you could do to that guy would be to ask him to be someone that he's not. Also, someone who is interested in what he is interested in which is mostly food, video games, stuff like that." Miroku said with a grin.

"Basically someone who likes guy stuff?" Sango offered.

"Yeah, and also someone who can put up with him… he isn't the gentlest person. He's got kind of a split personality. He'll push you away until you want nothing to do with him, then he'll be freakishly nice to you… it's weird. We _hated_ each other when we first met, but now we're best friends." Miroku said.

            Sango was quiet for a moment.

"Well… if I were to say that I was going to tell you who the person was that likes him, would you _promise_ to keep it a secret?" Sango asked seriously.

Kagome kicked her under the table, and Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah… I'd keep it a secret… are you gonna tell me?" he asked.

"Well, she's kind of sitting right next to me." Sango spoke up.

Miroku gasped and turned to Kagome.

'The Kikyo-look-alike?' he thought, 'I can't put Inuyasha through that.'

            "I know you're probably thinking we're messed up for thinking she could be with him, after you just explained about Kikyo, but I met Kikyo before, I remember her, and Kagome's _nothing_ like her. She's so sweet. I believe she could get Inuyasha to fall in love with her. I think they need each other." Sango said.

Kagome was blushing and staring down at her hands.

'Could I love him?? I've only spoken to him once. I don't even know him… but I know I'm attracted to him… this is all going so fast.' Kagome told herself.

Miroku frowned.  
"Kagome…" he said, trying out the name.

"I don't know how well this will work out. He didn't mention a resemblance to Kikyo, but maybe your meeting was so brief he didn't have time to realize it. Although," Miroku said with a grin, "I'm sure he liked you. I asked him, and he blushed. It takes a lot for him to blush, so I'm pretty sure it was because he found you hot… you are pretty cute." 

"Miroku!!" Sango screeched as she hit him on the head, "Stop being a perv! Kagome is so not interested!"

            "Don't worry, Sango, I've only got eyes for you." He said smoothly which gained him another hit.

Kagome looked at the groaning Miroku and the blushing Sango and sighed.

"What do I do then?" she asked, confused.

"Well… let's see I can probably plan something so you two just happen to be in the same place at the same time, how's that?" Miroku offered.

"We sound like conspirators!" Sango giggled mischievously.

"Well, we are. What do you say, Kagome-chan?" he asked.

Kagome bit her lip.  
"I dunno… what if he doesn't like me!?" she asked.

"You're way too self conscious, Kagome! Of course he will! And if he's stupid enough not to give you a chance… then, I'll have to hit him!" Sango promised.

            "Ouch, I know from experience that your hits hurt like hell. Inuyasha better not mess this up." Miroku said.

"So, then it's set. Sango, I'll tell you tonight where I'll have Inuyasha so Kagome can just be there and they can start talking. You do know how to be discreet, don't you Kagome?" he asked her.

Kagome nodded.

"I think so…" she said as she shrugged.

"Uh… good enough. I'll see you two later." He said with a grin as he walked away.

Sango watched Miroku walk away and sighed.

"If you like him that much, why don't you just tell him. He's obviously flirting with you, but you just act like you either don't notice or you're just not interested. I'm sure he won't keep this up any much longer if you keep rejecting him, Sango, no matter _how_ much he likes you." Kagome said as she sighed.

            Sango turned to her, with a serious expression.

"Yeah… I don't know _why_ I push him away. I don't dislike him, Kagome, and I definitely wouldn't mind having another boyfriend. As you know my last was in 9th grade." Sango said with a blush, "I just… don't know. I guess I don't want to get hurt." 

"I'm pretty sure Miroku isn't the type that would hurt you." Kagome said.

"How can you even want to help _me_ with my problems, Kagome-chan? That's so sweet of you." Sango said as she grinned.

"Yeah… it's more like I'm too nervous to think of my problems. I like Inuyasha, but I don't want to make a fool out of myself. I don't know how I would take it if he doesn't want anything to do with me… and I know that that's the most probable outcome. I mean, he _is_ a popular senior, you know? What chance do I have?" Kagome asked.

            "A pretty _good_ chance, if he's banned himself from women for a whole year." Sango said, trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, and the reason he did that was because he lost the one girl he's ever loved. How can you expect me to compare to that?" Kagome asked.

Sango frowned.

"Listen to me, don't ever doubt yourself. You have a lot going for you. Just give it a try, ok, Kagome. Please…" Sango said.

Kagome sighed and nodded.

"I guess I can try." She mumbled.

"Good." Sango said as she hugged her.

"Now, we won't think of this anymore for the rest of the day. Then, after school, I'll come to your house and help you pick out something cute to wear." Sango offered.

            "Uh… Sango, we wear uniforms here. How creative can we _get_?" Kagome reminded.

Sango pouted.

"Why must you burst my bubble?" Sango asked in annoyance.

"We'll work with it." Sango said.

"You'll look so cute _Inuyasha_ will be the one who won't know what to say." Sango promised.

Kagome giggled as Sango started telling Kagome her ideas for tomorrow.

Well, that's my first chapter. What do you think? Is it interesting? Or not? I've never read _any_ Inuyasha High school fics, although I know there are some, because the summaries didn't really appeal to me… but I hope _my_ plot isn't like any of the other ones. If it is, I didn't purposefully copy, and I'd liked to be informed immediately about it…

Anyways, about the chapter:

Yes… Kikyo presents a problem but she won't show up in this fic (at least not for a while, mwhahahah!). And, I dunno about the Sango/Miroku relationship… now I wanna work on that, but I dunno if I should… what do you guys think?

Also, you noticed how I kept Inuyasha being a hanyou, right? I don't know _what_ to do with his **ears**!LOL… I like them but can a kid really walk around a high school with white puppy-dog ears? 

I don't know if I'm gonna have Kouga in here or not… maybe as another antagonist? Who knows… Also, I know that there is discrepancy over the spelling of the names, but I really only feel like spelling the names how I feel like it… so, yeah. ^-^

{Doesn't this chapter seem a bit weird, and off? But I'm trying to keep these A/U characters as I/C as I deem appropriate… but, then again I'm putting all the feudal characters into Kagome's time, so yeah… LOL, tell me what you think.}

Leave a review!

I'd really like to hear from you!

-Princess Kai-

P.s: I don't like _flames_ very much. :(… so, if you have something not so nice to say, could you make it constructive criticism instead of yelling at me? Pretty please? Thanks so much!


	2. Chapter 2

Seeing Me for Me 

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The only thing I own (besides my PS2 and my games) is this story and any characters I might make up (which is unlikely). Please don't sue! ^_^'

Hey all! Here's chapter two!! I'm glad for all those who reviewed for the last chapters. ^-^ Also, as you know it's an A/u… so many things might be weird… or just _won't _happen (i.e.: the threat of Naraku…) Lol… well… I forgot to write this in the _last_ chapter but… this fic is bound to have a lemon (most likely more than one), and suggestive themes. LOL…I sound like the people for the Movieratings… 

I have a _quick_ question: Is Kagome's last name Higure or Higurashi?? Because I have the Inuyasha video game and in that she says her last name is _Higure_… but I remember people saying "Higurashi shrine"… so, right now I'm using Higurashi… but, if that's not the _right_ (as in original Japanese) way, I'd like to know.

Anyways… in _this_ chapter… Kagome and Inuyasha will have their mini-meeting… LOL! 

Enjoy!!

Ages/Grades:

Kagome: 16- Junior

Sango: 17- Junior

Inuyasha: 17- Senior

Miroku: 18- Senior

-Princess Kai-

                                                Chapter Two

            "So, are you clear on everything?" Miroku asked as he lowered his sunglasses and glanced at Kagome.

Kagome blushed and looked around herself at the people that were staring at them.

Sango was standing next to Miroku, sporting matching black sunglasses and a black trench coat.

"You guys look so freaking suspicious!!" Kagome whispered.

"Shh… we don't want Inuyasha to recognize us!!" Sango said. 

"Do you really think he'd _care_ if he saw you guys standing out here with me?? I mean… it's a public street. Not like you're in his backyard or something!!" Kagome said as she shrugged and adjusted her skirt.

"Hey… Miroku! Doesn't she look cute??" Sango asked as she nudged the boy next to her.

He grinned and nodded.

Kagome was wearing a dark blue pleated skirt that reached her mid-thigh and a matching tight-fitting turtleneck. 

Her hair was held up in a high ponytail and shone brightly because Sango had brushed it like a maniac.

School had just let out ten minutes ago. It was a Thursday, and every Thursday Inuyasha would go to the library for an hour and a half to study his English Lit.

            "I still think this is kind of weird…" Kagome said as she pulled at the short skirt again. 

"Stop that! It's not that short! Besides, you have great legs… make sure you show 'em off a lot. If you see him staring at your eyes, chest or legs, that's a good sign… it means you're working your best assets real well. But… if he's staring at everything below your neck a little too long, well, that means he's a pervert. You want nothing to do with that type." Sango dictated.

Kagome raised an eyebrow and tilted her head.

"Talk about hypocrisy." Kagome muttered as she glanced at the oblivious Miroku.

Sango blushed and frowned.

"It's _not_ the same thing!" Sango said.

"_What's_ not the same thing?" Miroku asked.

"Nothing… we're wasting time here… Kagome, get your behind in there, ok?" Sango asked as she and Miroku crossed the street with her.

            "Remember what we told you." Miroku said as they stopped at the doors to the public library.

"Act like we didn't _send_ you there, ok?? I mean, maybe you could look at a book or something for a little while, and then sit next to him and start a conversation. Something like that. But, don't make yourself _too_ obvious." Sango said.

Kagome ignored the rest of what her best friend was saying as she waved them away and walked into the library.

            Once Kagome had set foot inside the large library she felt extremely nervous.

Miroku told her Inuyasha was usually on the second floor in the literature section, almost always sitting by the window.

She glanced at her watch.

It read 3:45.

'He won't be here any later than 5:00.' She thought to herself.

She sighed as she strolled around the main floor of the library.

She ran into a few people she knew from school and struck up short conversations.

She glanced at her watch again.

"Ok… it's almost 4 o'clock. I guess now I can go up there and he won't think I like followed him in or something." Kagome mumbled to herself as she started up the stone steps.

            She rarely ever visited the second floor of the library unless she had research to do. But, most things could be done on the internet so she hadn't been there in years.

The upper floor was pretty nice.

It had green carpeting and large dark wooden tables where a few random students sat at while studying furiously.

She glanced around her and looked towards the two tables by the window and was disappointed to see that neither table was occupied.

She let out a soft sigh.

"What… was Miroku wrong about this?" she asked as she tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

'I feel so stupid…' she thought sadly as she looked around her.

            She turned to go back down the stairs but stopped when she saw a boy walk out from one of the many aisles of books and sit down at a table by the window with three thick and old-looking books in his hands.

She almost leapt for joy when she saw who it was, but then her nervousness returned ten-fold.

She sneaked over to a stand of books and began to browse absentmindedly, whilst occasionally glancing at the guy of her dreams.  

She strolled through the aisles of books, getting closer and closer to him.

On her way, she picked up random books and shuffled towards the table he was sitting at.

She blushed slightly as she pulled out a chair and sat down a few seats away from him.

            He didn't even look up as she sat down, but only turned a page of the book he was taking notes from.

She huffed, and pouted but opened up one of the books she had randomly picked.

Her eyes widened when she noticed it wasn't even in a language she could understand. 

'Ok…' she thought as she tapped her feet in boredom.

She then shyly lifted her eyes and glanced at him.

His eyebrows were lowered and his mouth was twisted up in a cute little frown.

"You okay?" she heard him ask.

"Huh?" she asked dumbly.

She was surprised to see a smirk form on those lips of his but he had still not even glanced at her. 

"I asked are you okay? You're sighing like crazy. I wondered if you might be sick or something." He said as he turned yet another page.

"N-no… I mean yes… I mean. Yes, I'm okay. No, I'm not sick." She muttered.

He rolled his eyes, as he continued to smirk.

She stared at him, as he scratched something out on his notepaper. 

She admired his handwriting. 

It was not the illegible chicken-scratch of most boys, but it also still possessed that boyish scrawl to it. 

'At least I can read it… if he was to send me love letters I would have no problem.' She thought with a grin.

            "Seriously… now I'm thinking you're mentally unwell." He said as he slammed his book shut.

She jumped at the sound.

"Huh??" she asked.

"You've been staring at me for like, five minutes." He stated as he turned his gold eyes on her.

She swooned.

"No… I'm ok." She said as she quickly glanced away and back down at the book in front of her.

'Hmm… maybe this is in Russian?' she asked herself absently.

"Hey!" he said, sounding surprised. "You're that underclassman I bumped into yesterday!"

She blushed.

"Oh, yeah. I'm surprised you remembered." She said as she shyly smiled.

            "Hey… wait a second." He said as he frowned.

He shifted over the two seats that separated them and sat next to her.

"Did you talk to Miroku??" he asked suspiciously.

"Miroku?" she asked playing dumb. "I don't even really know the guy."

"Heh… he seems to know you. And any girl Mirkou "knows" has a reputation about her." He said as he looked her up and down.

Now Kagome regretted letting Sango dress her up.

'_Great_ now he thinks I'm a _whore_.' She thought miserably.

            "That's not true." She said, finally finding her voice. "Miroku's a pervert but just because I've talked to him does not mean I've _slept_ with him." 

Inuyasha smirked and shook his head.

"I never said _that_. You sound like you've got something to defend. Maybe someone's got a guilty conscience." He stated as he got up and walked towards another aisle of books.

Kagome groaned as she slid her body down so her head could rest on the table in front of her.

'Now he thinks I'm a whore _and_ a liar.' She thought.

She was surprised when she heard a loud thud.

He settled himself back into the seat next to her and opened the book he had dropped on the table.

"Heh… don't let what I say bother you so much." He said as he chuckled.

            She looked up at him and thought he looked _so_ cute when he was smiling.

"Miroku may act like he's a player but let's just say he hasn't exactly sealed the deal with any girl." Inuyasha said with a grin.

"I've heard the same about you." She blurted out.

Her eyes widened as he raised an eyebrow at her.

She blushed deeply and clamped her hands over her mouth.

"Oh my god!!" she wailed through her fingers. "I'm so sorry that I said that!!"

He rolled his eyes and glanced back down at the book in front of him.

"Shh…" he muttered as people turned to stare at them. "Everyone's looking at you. You're so weird." 

            Kagome felt like crying as she clasped her hands in front of her and kept her eyes focused on them. 

They sat in silence for a while before Inuyasha glanced at her.

Her face was flushed and her eyes looked shiny with unshed tears. 

'She's gonna _cry_?' he thought in annoyance.

He never did well with bawling chicks.

He sighed.

"Look, I don't really care about what you said. I mean, if a little thing like that could get me mad you'd hate to see me when I'm being teased by my _brother_." He said with a slight chuckle, trying to make her smile at least.

She sniffled as she looked up at him.

"You have a brother? So do I." She said as she smiled. 

"Well," he said as he relaxed, "he's sort of my _half_-brother, but we live in the same house and everything." 

"Oh…" she said.

            "I _am_ really sorry about what I said. It's really none of my business what you do with your girlfriends. Or don't do… what I mean is… you know… I'm nosy and I'm-" she started before he raised a hand signaling her to shut up.

"Sheesh, I already told you I don't care about it. Anyways, what's your name? We seem to be having pretty personal conversations and we haven't even been introduced." He said.

"Oh!" she said as she mentally kicked herself. 

"I'm such an _idiot_. My name's Kagome Higurashi." She said as she stuck out her hand.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"A little bit formal, aren't we Kagome?" he asked as he shook her hand. "I'm Inuyasha, but I can assume you already _knew_ that."

She blushed again and giggled nervously.

'How can she blush so much? Is that even healthy for her face?' Inuyasha asked himself amusedly.

            Kagome noticed that he was smiling at her and wondered what he found so funny.

"What?" she asked as she frowned.

"Nothing." He said with a smirk.

Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"You find something about me funny??" she asked, taking offense.

He sat back, finding the girl's quick mood swings to be a bit unnerving.

"Take it easy." He said as he smiled at her.

She sighed at just how cute he was and nodded slightly.

"So… what grade are you in?" he asked her.

"Um… I'm a junior." She said as she fiddled with the thick illegible book in front of her.

"Uh huh? You don't look old enough to be a junior. I mean you've got the body, but your face…" he trailed off as he listened to her gasp.

            'Kuso…' he thought, as it was now _his_ turn to blush deeply.

"That's _not_ what I meant! I mean… you just don't _look_ like you're old enough to be a junior. Well, you know, your face looks too little and innocent. Sorry about that whole "body" comment. I'm guessing it was a little rude." He stated as he stared at his hands.

She was surprised that he could actually _be_ embarrassed.

"Well… I guess I am kind of a young junior. I'm 16. I was born late, but they accepted me anyway." She offered.

He nodded, but he still looked a bit embarrassed. 

She smiled. 

She looked around her to find something to talk about when she noticed the four books in front of him. 

"You're a senior, right, Inuyasha?" she asked as she tapped the book in front of him.

He looked up at her and nodded slowly.

"Yeah… you seem to be having some trouble with Literature as a whole." She commented.

He frowned.

"I'm not dumb or anything, Kagome." He muttered.

"I'm not saying that you are… but you're _obviously_ having some trouble with this stuff. I've read a lot of these before on my own time… I could probably help you out." She offered.

            He glanced at her, wondering if she was sincere or not.

"Yeah?" he asked as he glanced at his watch.

It read 4:25.

"I guess I have time." 

"Great!" she said as she grinned and reached for one of the books on the table. "Now this one's a _classic_…" 

            Sango squealed as the phone rang.

She jumped up from where she was watching T.V. next to her little brother.

She was hoping it was Kagome who was calling her.

It had just reached 4:30, but of course she wasn't expecting Kagome to really spend the _whole_ hour and a half with Inuyasha.

Keeping in mind that he was a senior, a popular one at that, he wouldn't let Kagome take up too much of his time, whether he liked her or not.

She finally reached the phone and breathlessly picked it up on the third ring.

"Hello? Kagome, is that you?" she asked as she walked with the cordless back into the living room.

She flopped down next to her brother, Kohaku, as the other person on the line replied.

"Hey, Sango, no it's not Kagome. It's me Miroku. But, I'm wondering if you've heard from her as of yet." He asked politely.

"Miroku??" Sango shrieked as she sat up.

Kohaku snickered.

"Who's Miroku?? Is he your _boyfriend_?" he teased.

            "No! Shut up!" she said as she smacked him with a pillow.

"S-sorry about that… heh heh… I was expecting Kagome-chan to call. I haven't heard a word from her since we left her there." Sango said.

"Hmm… well, that could either mean they're _really_ getting along. Or, she's just run home bawling cause he's been a complete ass to her." Miroku offered.

"I'm really hoping for choice number one." Sango said.

Kohaku started making kissing faces at her and she glared at him.

"Yeah, me too." Miroku was saying. "I really think this can work. I mean he hasn't even called me from the library _asking_ what our lit homework was about. Usually he does that every time. He's such an idiot sometimes." 

"And that's supposed to mean exactly _what_ to me?" Sango asked in confusion.

"Well… that must mean he's completely _ignored_ his lit assignment. Which _means_ all his attention is focused on little Kagome." Miroku said giddily.

            "Yeah!" Sango said with excitement. "Who knew we could be so great at hooking people up?? I mean we _both_ are lacking in the romance department."

Miroku was silent for a while.

"Yeah… that sucks doesn't it?" he asked softly.

Sango's mouth worked slowly, but nothing came out. His voice sounded so sexy like that.

Kohaku stared at his older sister weirdly.

She looked like a fish.

"Yeah." She finally managed to say.

Miroku chuckled which almost made her melt.

"Well… in that case… I was wondering if-" he started before he was cut off by a booming voice coming from Sango's end of the line.

"SANGO!!!" her father yelled as he walked into the room.

"Eep! Hey dad…" Sango said as she giggled nervously.

            He looked at her weirdly.

"Who're you talking to?" he asked.

"Uh… a friend." Sango offered.

"A _boy_friend." Kohaku said as he laughed.

"_Boy_?? No boys!!" her father said sternly. "Tell him you'll have to go." 

Sango blushed and nodded at her father.

"When you're done I'll need you to help me in the kitchen." He said as he turned and walked back from where he had come.

Sango glared daggers at her brother as she turned back to the phone.

"Uh… Miroku? I've got to go. Daddy's orders." She said sourly.

"Oh, yeah, ok." He said as he had to stop himself from laughing.

She frowned.

"Was there something else you wanted?? It seemed like you were gonna ask me something." Sango said as she played with a strand of her hair.

            "Oh… no, it wasn't anything important. I'll save it for another time. Bye, my love." He said jokingly.

But, it shocked Sango.

"Bye…" she said.

She held the phone to her ear even after she heard the 'click' signaling that he had hung up.

"Uh… I think when you say bye you have to hang up the phone, Sango." Kohaku pointed out.

She blinked, and then clicked it off.

She turned to him and gave him a look that dared him to say something.

He grinned.

"You really _do_ get dumb when it deals with boys, you know that, sis?" he asked.

That got to her.

Sango let out a scream of rage as she lunged at him.

            The clock in the center of town just rang, signaling that it was now five o'clock.

Kagome and Inuyasha joked around as they strolled down the street.

Inuyasha had offered to walk Kagome home, as recompense for the help she gave him with his homework.  

Kagome grinned from ear to ear as he slung his arm around her as they crossed the street.

She was slightly disappointed when he pulled away once they were on the other side.

She would have _loved_ to see the faces of some of the girls in her class if they happened to walk by and see a senior with his arm wrapped around _her_ shoulders.

She giggled at the thought.

Inuyasha glanced at her, thinking how strange she was.

'But, she's beautiful.' He thought to himself.

He frowned at that thought.

'Forget about it. So what if she's beautiful, and cute, and smart, and funny, and has a killer body… you don't _want_ a girlfriend, remember??' he asked himself. 'Don't think you can forget about the whole mess with Kikyo.'

            When Kagome pulled herself out of her fantasy world and looked at Inuyasha, he was frowning.

"Huh? What's wrong with you?" she asked softly.

"Nothing…" he said as they continued walking.

'And she _looks_ like Kikyo in a way. She'll probably hurt you the same way.' His mind was warning him.

'No… she looks too sweet to do something like what Kikyo did.' He argued back. 

He glanced at Kagome, who was looking at her feet.

'She probably thinks _she_ did something wrong.' He thought. 

"Hey, Kagome." He said as he nudged her with his elbow.

"Hmm?" she asked as she looked up.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow night?" he asked hesitantly.

'It's been so long since I've been on a date…' he thought.

            "Um… no I don't think so." She said as her heart almost stopped beating.

"Wanna catch a movie or something? For an underclassman you're not as annoying as the rest seem to be. You're kind of fun to hang with, you know?" he asked. 

Kagome blinked in surprise as he quickly turned his head away.

She could see a light pink tinge to his cheeks.

She smiled.

'So, he can be shy too? How sweet!' she thought.

Then, suddenly the reality of what he asked her hit her like a sledgehammer. 

            "Y-you mean you want to go out with me? Like on a date?" she asked.

His eyebrows rose and his blush darkened.

"No! Not a date…" he said hastily.

He regretted it when he saw the way her face fell.

"I… I mean not a date _yet_." He said as he smirked at her. "Kagome, we've only just met. I'm pretty sure you'll probably _hate_ me in another few days or so. So, for right now we'll go just as friends. Maybe later on… we can go as more than that." 

Kagome's heart fluttered at his honesty.

"Ok." She sighed. "I'll just have to ask my mom if it's ok and everything."

"Alright. That's great." He said as he stopped walking.

            He looked behind her and she turned around.

"Oh? We're here already?" she asked.

"Yeah. This is where you said you lived right? It's kind of cool to live in a shrine like this. Miroku lives in a place like this too, since a lot of people in his family were monks." Inuyasha said as he smiled at her.

"That's cool." She said, not really paying attention to a word he was saying.

She was enthralled with his perfect smile.

'Oooh…' she thought to herself. 'He's so sexy and he's not as stuck up as I would assume most seniors were.'

"Well, here," he said as he ripped a page out of the notebook he was carrying and quickly scrawled something down on it, "this is my number. If your mom is ok with you going with me to see a movie or whatever, just call me tomorrow and tell me, ok?"

            "Uh huh." She said dumbly as she took the paper from his hand.

Their hands bumped each other by accident, and Kagome felt something akin to an electric spark shoot through her.

'Just my imagination.' She thought to herself, 'Or is our chemistry so strong that I can actually feel it?? Eee! You've been reading _way_ too many romance stories!'

Inuyasha smirked after she had jumped because of their brief contact.

"I'll see you then, Kagome." He said as he waved goodbye to her.

"See you." She shouted after him.

When he had turned a corner she let out a loud sigh and leaned against the stonewall that surrounded the family shrine.

"Inuyasha." She murmured to herself as she looked at the quickly written name and number. 

            She grinned and clutched it to her chest.

"Inuyasha. I have a _date_ with Inuyasha!!!" she squealed as she ran up the walkway towards her house.

She quickly unlocked the door and burst into her family's main sitting room.

"Mom! You won't _believe_ what happened today!!" she said excitedly as she showed off the little piece of paper. 

Ok! Well… that's the end of _that_ chapter. And I have decided that maybe on the side I could hook up Miroku and Sango.  
Let me tell you right now, that everything won't go easy as pie for Inuyasha and Kagome, ok?

It _is_ Romance and angst… I guess drama and slight humor could be added in as well, but who knows. Whatever.

I mentioned Sesshomaru, didn't I? Well, he's not going to be a _good_ guy (hint hint, he's an antagonist!). And Kikyo will pose a problem… and other situations (mostly just the same s*** high school kids go through). 

So… don't expect a lot of the chapters to be candy raindrops. LOL!

Much luv,

-Princess Kai-

**{P.S.: Sorry it took me so long to update this, it was actually finished by the time chapter _one _was finished! But, just to let ya'll know so you don't get mad at me: I won't be updating for a while… there's been a death in my family. So, sorry! Look forward to another chapter by the end of August or beginning of September.} **

Ok… and I don't usually do review responses/thanks in my author's note… but I don't feel like writing e-mails so, here goes:

Thanks to Amy and Slayer Chik for your opinions and suggestions.

To Tenseiga/Tetsusaiga: Ok… you guys are hilariously strange. LOL! I love your comments. Tenseiga you are really sweet, and Tetsusaiga your reluctant praise is very much appreciated! I dunno if Kouga will or _won't_ be in here… just wait and see! ^-^

To Innocent Chocolate Sauce: I mentioned Sesshoumaru… just barely, but he will be a semi-important character! So… have no fear… but, although I think Sesshoumaru is a sexy beast, I do think he is an _evil_ sexy beast… so he's not a good guy.

Slayer chik: Yes, I will only work on Sango and Miroku a little bit.

To Sleep Walking Chicken and HAP: I'm so happy you reviewed _my_ fic… I loved _your_ fanfic! The lemon fic written by "Hentai and Proud", I mean, because that's the only one I read! It was so wonderful. That was one of the first Inu fics I've read and I think it's still my fave! So, I'm very honored! Anyways, thanks so much for your inspiring words! ^-^

Star Angel: thanks for your review

To Darkmoon: I absolutely _loved_ your review! So long and so wonderful! Thanks for the idea about the ears. That makes sense, I might just use that instead…  

BurningBritelyOne: Whoa… another massive review. But I love those the most. They make me smile (^-^, like that!). Yeah… about Kouga. I don't really know much about him. I've only seen those two episodes with him before AS cut it off. But, at first I didn't like him because he was so rude, but I like the fact that he's "in-love" with Kagome even though she obviously has feelings for Inuyasha. I won't go out of my way to make him a bad guy (cuz I don't know if he really  is or not, yet) but it _is_ an Inu/Kag fic… I might just have to make him an antagonist. But I won't make him stupid, scout's honor!


	3. Chapter 3

Seeing Me for Me 

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The only thing I own (besides my PS2 and my games) is this story and any characters I might make up (which is unlikely). Please don't sue! ^_^'

Well… hello! What's going on?

I'm so sorry for the long long _long _wait! I'm very happy with the reviews I received for the last chapter! Yeah! But, even if I hadn't gotten _any_, I'm still not the type of author who would hold chapters hostage until I had a certain number of reviews… that's just _cruel_. . LOL!

Well, anyways, this chapter is Kagome and Inuyasha's date. I _really_ didn't feel like writing this, but I guess I had to. ^-^

So, tell me what you think and everything!

-Princess Kai-

                                    Chapter Three 

"Oh wow, Kagome!" her mother exclaimed as she looked at Kagome in the mirror.

Kagome grinned sheepishly.

"Come on Mom… I don't think I look _that_ good…" Kagome said as she rolled her eyes.

Her mom giggled.

"Well, I think you look pretty good. And you're super calm." Mrs. Higurashi said with a wink.

"Why _shouldn't_ I be calm?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"Well… it's just that this is your first date and all! Which reminds me! Don't do anything with that boy that you wouldn't do when you're with Souta!" Mrs. Higurashi warned.

"Ew… that's a gross way of getting a point across. I'm going on a date with Inuyasha, mom… _not Souta. How can you compare the two?" Kagome asked in distress._

"Your mother's right! Don't let that boy try to coerce you into doing anything!!" Kagome's grandfather said as he shuffled into the room.

"Grandpa!!" Kagome said as she turned bright red. "I'm going to a _movie_ and then a quick bite afterwards! We're not going to a hotel or anything! There'll be lots of people around!"

"Oh…" Mrs. Higurashi sniffled to herself. "My baby's growing up so fast. Already with her first date, soon she'll be going off to get married!!" 

            "Mom…" Kagome said as she tried to keep her anger in check. "I'm too _young_ to get married and way too _old_ for a first date!! It's so embarrassing…" 

"That's not true." Her mother said as she wagged her finger at Kagome. "I didn't have _my_ first date until I was 18!" 

"That's because you had _grandpa_ as a father…" Kagome muttered, gaining a chuckle from her mother.

"Come on, now, dear it's already seven. He should be here any minute. And remember I want you home by 10! 10:15 at the latest… no exceptions or I'll send grandpa out looking for you and I'm _sure_ you won't like that!" Mrs. Higurashi warned.

"I know, I know mom." Kagome said as she pulled on a jeans jacket and made her way downstairs to wait for Inuyasha.

            He sat outside her house in his car contemplating the day's earlier events in his head.

He was nervous now.

He hadn't been out with a girl in so long he was sure that he forgot what to do.

And… it didn't help that he had to sit through a talk with Sesshomaru.

flashback

Inuyasha pulled on his coat and hurried to the door. He knew he only had twenty minutes to get to Kagome's house. He didn't think he'd be late, but anything could happen and he wanted to give himself a few extra moments.

He was surprised when he felt something tug his back collar and pull him backwards.

"Where are you going? Someplace special I'm guessing since you decided to douse yourself in this foul smelling cologne." His brother said to him as he smirked.

Inuyasha shrugged out of Sesshomaru's grip and adjusted his clothes.

He glared at his brother.

"What do you want?" he asked angrily.

            "Didn't I already ask you that, brat?" Sesshomaru asked, easily getting fed-up with the game.

"It never concerned you _before_ where I went, why should it matter now??" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru smirked.

"So, I guess my assumption was correct. My little brother has a date." Sesshomaru said in a mocking voice.

Inuyasha blushed.

"So, what if I do?" he asked, defiantly.

Sesshomaru scowled.

"With _human_ trash, am I correct??" he asked.

"She's not _trash_, you bastard!" Inuyasha growled.

            He suddenly felt himself pinned against the wall and felt his brother's claws sinking into the skin of his neck.

"When will you learn to look out for yourself, brat? You remember what happened with Kikyo? Don't you? Of course you do, how could you forget hurt and humiliation like _that_… Kikyo was a human, was she not?" Sesshomaru asked with a smirk.

Inuyasha remained silent and averted his eyes.

"She was. Yet, like the little _puppy_ that you are, you'll run back to any human woman that beckons to you. You really must learn to control your urges. Then again, what can I expect from a dirty little hanyou like _you_. I guess you love the punishment, don't you? You really have no choice but to take it. You know that no human female will have you because you're not human… and none of the lovely youkai ladies will have you because you're not a youkai… so where does that leave poor Inuyasha? Stuck to suffer between _both_ worlds, yet he can never enjoy the pleasure of either. So pitiful… Still, have some pride, half-breed. Humans are beneath youkai… even, beneath you although you have their blood in your veins. Don't lower yourself for these human women. I think it's the human side of you, your bitch _mother_'_s_ side, which makes you yearn for love. When will you learn, little brother, youkai don't love. We have mates, true, but that's it… there's no love there. If you think you can be with a human woman then there's something wrong with you… half-human or not, you can't fight the _youkai_ blood when it chooses to arise." Sesshomaru said with a wicked smirk as he released Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gingerly rubbed his tender neck and kept his eyes on the floor.

_He's such a bastard_. He thought angrily.

"Are you done? I _do_ have someplace to be." Inuyasha said curtly.

"Still going, I see? I can't dissuade you. Anyways, I'm happy to not have to spend another night with you in my house. Just a reminder, you had better not let me hear you come home whimpering tonight because she crushed your heart, like all of their kind are destined to do." Sesshomaru stated.

"Get a life, you bastard." Inuyasha growled as he pulled open the front door and walked out, making sure to slam it loudly behind him. 

end flashback ^_^

            Inuyasha chose to ignore what his brother had said, but he couldn't get over the fact that most of it sounded so true.

Sesshomaru always had a way of getting Inuyasha to believe almost anything he said.

Since they were little, Inuyasha had no choice but _not_ to doubt Sesshomaru because he _was_ older and seemed a lot smarter. 

For some reason, Sesshomaru hated his brother. 

Inuyasha knew it wasn't just because he was a hanyou, but it had been something else.

Maybe their differences were what had caused it.

Sesshomaru was almost 8 years older than him, and they had grown up most of their lives in different places.

            Sesshomaru also hated Inuyasha's mother for making their father fall in love with her.

So many things added to the inu-youkai's hatred for his brother. 

Inuyasha blinked rapidly, clearing his mind of his thoughts.

He looked at his clock and saw that it was already 7:08.

"Shit," he said as he hastily opened the door, "first date and I'm already late.

He quickly jogged up the steps to the shrine and made it to her front door in two minutes.

He hesitated before he rang the bell.

"This isn't really a… date," he told himself as he adjusted his clothes, "I made sure that Kagome didn't think we were going on a date, so how can _I_ be thinking that this is a date. It's an innocent little thing between friends."

'It doesn't help that you think she's hot.' His mind scolded.

He growled and rang the doorbell.

            He was almost surprised at how quickly the door had opened.

He was met with a lady that looked sort of like Kagome, only older.

"Hello! You must be Inuyasha! Aww, you're so adorable! Why don't you come in?" she offered as she held the door open.

Inuyasha blushed and hung his head. 

He did not do well with meeting people, especially humans who liked to smother.

"Mom!" Kagome said as she wedged herself between her mother and Inuyasha. "We don't have time for this, leave him alone!"

"Oh, Kagome, I just want to meet him!" Mrs. Higurashi whined.

"Inuyasha, mom," Kagome said hastily, "Mom, Inuyasha. Bye!" 

She then pushed her mom in the house and pulled the door shut.

            "Uh…" Inuyasha said as he followed her down the stairs.

"A bit late, aren't you?" Kagome said once they leisurely strolled.

"Only a little. But, hey, girls always take their time, why can't guys?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded.

They made their way to his black car in silence.

Inuyasha began to panic, thinking maybe she was mad about his tardiness.

'Um… ok, what should I say to her?' he asked himself.

"Um, Kagome, you look nice tonight." Inuyasha muttered as he quickly glanced at her, then looked away.

            Kagome stopped and glanced at him.

'A compliment? Over a jeans skirt, pink t-shirt, and jeans jacket?' she asked herself skeptically.

She smiled to herself and shrugged.

"Thanks!" she said as she grabbed his hand and walked the rest of the way to his car.

Inuyasha was surprised.

"Ok? So, our movie starts at 7:30, right? If we don't hurry we _might_ be late." Kagome said as she let go of his hand long enough for him to open the door for her.

"Yeah, ok." Inuyasha said as he shut her door and rushed to his side of the car.

As soon as he was inside the car, he started the engine and they pulled away from the curb.

            Kagome grinned as they walked into the movie theater. She hadn't even paid attention to what it was that they were supposed to be seeing. She knew it was some kind of chick flick with action and comedy. But, even if it weren't she wouldn't have cared because she was a little too interested in the guy next to her.

She shyly linked arms with him as they walked to the concession stand.

Inuyasha made sure not to show any outward emotions, but inside he was happy.

"What anything?" he asked her.

"No, that's ok." She said as she looked around for anyone she might know.

"You sure? It's my treat." He offered.

'Ok…' Kagome thought as she looked up at him with confusion, 'he _insists_ that this is not a date and that we're only doing this 'as friends'. But, if I went to a movie with _Sango_ I wouldn't offer to buy her anything. So, is it just as friends, or is this really a date?? Make up your mind, Inuyasha!'

"Um, well… I guess if you don't mind I'll have a medium Pepsi." She said as she smiled.

Inuyasha nodded .

            Kagome watched as he ordered a jumbo-sized tub of popcorn, three different kinds of candy, a large Sprite, and her Pepsi.

She found his appetite amusing so she giggled softly.

Inuyasha looked at her and shrugged.

"I'm a growing boy. I need my strength."

"Come on," he said glancing at his watch. "We've got five minutes." 

They made their way to theater seven and got there just as the previews started.

The theater was already dark so Inuyasha held Kagome's hand as they made their way into the aisle.

Kagome sighed as they sat down.

'Now… what do I do?' Kagome asked, recalling her conversation with Sango only a few hours earlier. 'She said don't act giggly and stupid. No need for him to know it's my _first_ date! Also, don't be too clingy and don't give out your entire life story either! No need to bore him. Hmm… what else. Oh' she thought as she blushed 'if he decides to kiss you, close your eyes and relax.' Just thinking of Sango's little lecture and pep-talk made Kagome feel more relaxed.

She was brought out of her subconscious when the movie started loudly.

            She glanced at Inuyasha who was already decimating the popcorn in front of her.

She grinned and leaned on his shoulder as she concentrated on the movie. 

Inuyasha sighed to himself as he felt Kagome leaning on him.

'Feels so familiar… just that it's not Kikyo. And maybe it isn't that _bad_ that it isn't Kikyo?' he thought to himself as he unconsciously let his arm wrap around her shoulder.

Kagome beamed as she felt his arm go around her.

'_Definitely _a date!' she thought happily.

            It was 9:30 when they got out of the movie but they didn't even seem to notice the time.

Kagome was laughing hard as Inuyasha walked her to his car.

"That was so funny! I wasn't expecting that at the end!" she said with a grin as he opened the door for her.

"Yeah," he said with a smile, "it was pretty good, for a chick flick." 

Kagome raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"If you don't like "chick flicks" we don't have to see them, Inuyasha. I'm offended that you think I'm only into that kind of stuff! If you want to show me a cool martial arts movie, action flick, or anything else with blood and gore in it, I'll be fine. I'm not the everyday prissy girl that gets disgusted easily… well, except by spiders, and bugs! But they're just so nasty!" She said as she got into the car.

Inuyasha chuckled.

'She's not the average girl… yet then again she is. Something about her is just so… different.' He thought as he jogged around the car to the other side, getting in.

"Ok! So, where do you wanna go to eat?" he asked as he started up the car.

            "What? You're still hungry? Even _after_ you inhaled all that food you bought?" she asked.

"Well… yeah, besides, _you_ helped me finish off my popcorn and half a bag of Cookies and Crème Bites!" he said with a smirk.

Kagome blushed self-consciously.

"Well… you offered." She said.

He shrugged.

"I opt for pizza. Fine with you?" he asked.

"Uh huh!" she said happily as he pulled away from the curb.

  (Sango/Miroku… cuz well, right now I think I've written _too_ much of Inu/Kagome)

            Sango sighed as she leaned on her computer desk staring dismally at the computer screen.

She was happy for Kagome since she was on her first date, but she was also jealous of her friend.

She couldn't believe it!

'Why do you have to be such a coward! You _should _ask out Miroku! Or at least _hint_ that you like him!' her conscience told her.  'But he's so unserious that I never know what he's really feeling. _And_ he flirts with a lot of girls! He's not the type to stay with just _one_. He'll just end up hurting me!' Sango berated herself.

She growled as she saw an AIM message box pop up. (I _hate_ AIM! So annoying…) 

"Miroku." She said through gritted teeth.

She had an urge to ignore him, or block him altogether. But, she decided to be genial. 

'Maybe he has something important to say?' she thought as she clicked on it.

:Hey: she wrote.

Bad_ass_monk :Hi, my love!: was the response.

Tuff_n_sexi  :Knock it off, you got a point?: was her reply

Bad_ass_monk :Brr… cold!:

Tuff_n_sexi  :baka! . Don't piss me off!:

 Bad_ass_monk :Sango… :(  

Tuff_n_sexi  : cut it out, you! What're you bothering me for?:

Bad_ass_monk : just wanted to ask if you had any word from Kagome about this "date".:

Tuff_n_sexi  :no, guess she's having too much fun to give me a call…:

Bad_ass_monk : You sound so icy, Sango. R you maybe jealous?

            Sango stared at the screen with agitation.

"You need to shut your damn mouth, Miroku!" she yelled at the screen.

She growled when she realized he couldn't even hear her.

She hadn't replied in a while so Miroku sent another message.

Bad_ass_monk : Are you there? I'm sorry!:

Sango frowned, barely believing him.

Tuff_n_sexi  :Whatever! Can't blame you for being an insensitive jerk!:

Bad_ass_monk : O_o I am?:

Tuff_n_sexi  :course you are! All guys are!: Sango typed as she smirked.

She spun around in her desk chair when she heard the phone by her bed ringing.

She rolled over to the phone and saw a strange number pop up. 

She picked it up as she rolled back to her desk, reading Miroku's message.

Bad_ass_monk :Ever the sexist, Sango… 

She chuckled.

"Hello?" she heard come from the other end of the phone.

            "Oh yeah! Hi?" Sango asked as she thought the voice was familiar.

"Sango!" came from the other line. 

"Kagome?! Hey! What're you doing calling me? Nothing's wrong, is it??" Sango asked worriedly as she began typing a message back to Miroku.

Tuff_n_sexi  :baka, Kagome's on the phone now! I g2g! Call me later!: Sango sent and then logged off her computer.

"No, Sango, nothing's wrong." Kagome was saying.

Sango could hear a smile in her voice.

"_Oh_," Sango said, "everything's going real _well_ then?" 

She heard Kagome laugh.

"It's going perfect! It's so fun! And being with Inuyasha is just… I don't know how to describe it!" Kagome squealed happily from her side of the phone.

Sango smirked.

"Where is he anyways? I wouldn't expect you to be so bold as to say all this in front of him." Sango said.  

            "Well, I told him I was going to the bathroom and right now he's ordering the pizza for us. I just had to call you to keep you updated! The movie was so great! I felt like we were a couple, and to me now, this is officially a date." Kagome squealed.

Sango raised an eyebrow.

"What makes it now officially a date? You get kissed or something?" Sango asked.

"No… not anything like that _yet_. But, he put his arm around me in the theater!" Kagome said as she blushed just thinking about it.

"Aww! How cute!" Sango said.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know, Sango, ok? And thank you for all the tips you gave me! I should be getting back, though, before he gets suspicious." Kagome explained.

"Ok! Thanks for calling and good luck!" Sango cheered.

"All right bye!" Kagome said.

"Bye!" Sango responded, then hung up.

Sango sighed as she leaned back in her chair.

"I'm not jealous of her… I'm happy for her. I just want something like that for me." She said to herself as she tapped her desk thoughtfully.  

            Inuyasha glanced up when Kagome sat down at the window-seat table he had picked.

"Took ya a while." He said as he pushed a glass of Pepsi towards her.

"Long line." She said as she shrugged.

She leaned down to sip the drink and felt his eyes on her.

She looked up at him through her lashes causing him to blink and turn away. 

She didn't let the blush on his face go unnoticed.

"So…" she said as she sat up. "how much longer for the pizza?" 

"They said ten minutes." He reported as he looked over her shoulder.

            Kagome turned around to see a waitress carrying a large pepperoni pie.

She smiled at them and placed it down on the table. 

Kagome sucked in her breath when she realized that she knew the girl.

"Emi?" Kagome asked lightly.

The girl, who had been busy admiring Inuyasha, turned to look at Kagome.

Her eyes widened in recognition.

"Kagome!" she said with a grin, then her grin fell.

"_You_ with _him_?" she asked in surprise.

Kagome glared up at the girl and puffed out her cheeks.

"What the hell's _that_ supposed to mean??" Kagome asked, becoming offended.

Inuyasha chuckled watching the scene.

            "Oh no no! Kagome I didn't mean it like _that_! I was just very surprised! He's a senior and all! I didn't mean anything by it!" Emi apologized profusely.

"I guess it's ok…" Kagome muttered.

"Ok! That's so great! Sorry again. See you in school on Monday and I hope you guys have a great date!" Emi said as she walked away.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome who still looked pretty miffed, even though she had told the girl that it was ok. 

"Don't get all offended. She just didn't expect it I guess." Inuyasha offered.

"How would you know? Girls can say things with just a slight bit of emphasis and they can have completely different meanings!" Kagome explained.  

Inuyasha shrugged.

"It didn't seem that way to me." He said as he reached for a slice of pizza. 

            Kagome rolled her eyes. 

"So, anyway Inuyasha," she said as he looked up from his slice of pizza, "I don't really know anything about you."

"There isn't much to know." He said around a mouthful of pizza. 

"There must be _something_." She prodded as she helped herself to a slice.

"You're awfully nosy, you know that, Kagome." He said.

His voice sounded serious so she glanced up at him and noticed he was looking away.

"Um…" she said, starting to panic, "I'm sorry! It's rude of me to pry like that!"

"Don't worry about it. I'll tell you about me. I'm 17, a scorpio, favorite color's red. Your turn." He said with a grin.

Kagome grinned back.

"Ok… I'm 16, a libra, my favorite color's purple." She responded.

"Figures." He said teasingly.

"What?" she asked taking a small bite of pizza.

"Purple's such a girly color." He said.

"Red's such a _plain_ color!" she said hotly.

            "You'll even argue about colors. I like that, Kagome." He said.

Kagome blushed, making him laugh.

"You want to really know something about me?" he asked.

"Yes." She said, almost a little too enthusiastically.

"Ok… well, tell me more about…" Kagome started, then paused thinking of what she _did_ know about him. "Oh! Tell me about your brother."  

She watched with confusion as Inuyasha flinched and growled.

"Oooh… bad topic?" she asked.

"My _half_-brother, for starters." Inuyasha corrected. "We don't get along. Actually, I can't wait to become a legal adult and be done with him!" 

            "What do you mean?" Kagome asked as she placed her pizza on her plate and stared intently at him.

He sighed and looked out the window. 

"Well… my brother's 26 and he's basically my legal guardian. Well, of course until I'm an adult." Inuyasha said as he sighed heavily.

Kagome gave him a worried look.

"W-why is he your guardian?" she asked carefully, hoping it wasn't for the reason she thought it was.

"Both my parents are dead, Kagome." He said flatly.

"Oh," she said as her face saddened, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Inuyasha said gruffly, locking eyes with her.

"Um, ok. So… why do you dislike your brother?" she asked.

"He's an arrogant bastard who thinks he's better than me just because he's a full-" he started, but cut himself off abruptly and looked away from her.

            "A full what?" Kagome asked in confusion.

"Nothing… just forget about it. The pizza's getting cold and I'm starving." He said as he grabbed another slice.

'Was I really feeling _that_ comfortable around her that I was just going to spill everything to her? Don't be an idiot!' he scolded himself.

Kagome looked at him curiously and then shrugged. 'When he's ready.' She thought as she smiled at him. 

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile back.

            Inuyasha pulled up outside the Higurashi shrine and glanced at Kagome.

She smiled at him, then glanced at her watch.

She cursed softly as she noticed it was 10:10.   
She had stayed out past curfew, but not late enough to get punished. 

"What, your parents gonna get mad?" he asked her.

"Yeah, my mom isn't too psychotic but she listens to whatever my grandpa says and _he_ thinks that all modern kids do is go out, get drunk, do drugs, and have sex." Kagome said with a nervous smile.

"Anyways, I guess it isn't good to make a habit out of being late. So… I'm gonna go. I had a great night, Inuyasha. Thanks!" she said as she reached for the door.

Inuyasha was overwhelmed with an urge to keep her there for a little while longer.

He grabbed her arm before she could get the door open and pulled her towards him.

Kagome let out a surprised gasp, before he pressed his lips softly to hers.

            Kagome was surprised, no doubt, but she soon melted into the wonderful soft feeling. 

'It feels _too_ good.' She thought giddily as the kiss continued.

When he let her go and pulled back, he looked at her face.

She was slightly flushed and looking down at her hands.

At first he thought maybe she was upset that he had kissed her without asking or something because he knew some girls were like that, but then she looked up at him with a small smile.

He grinned. 

Kagome blushed as she opened the door and let herself out. 

"Goodnight, Inuyasha." She whispered to him before she shut the door.

Inuyasha stared after her as she walked up the stone steps to her house.

'That was awfully forward of you, baka.' He told himself after he had seen her walk inside. 'But her lips are so soft… and not like it was anything passionate, it was a simple, innocent kiss good night. I'm not making anything big of it, neither should she.' 

As he drove off Inuyasha knew he would see her again.

Hey all… how'd you like the chapter… I'm not really good at writing stuff about dates cuz well… _I_ haven't had _my_ real "official" first date (oooh, the shame, the shame -_- but I'm still fairly young so maybe it isn't that bad?) so I didn't really know what to make them do… I feel bad for that!

Lol… but I think it was a semi-eventful chapter. Did you feel the brotherly hate between Inu and Sesshy?? I love it! LOL… ^-^

Oh, and I put near the beginning that Kagome's grandpa is her mom's dad… I dunno if he is or if he isn't… but it fit so sue me (no, don't do that) I'm exercising my right to poetic license, so there…

Also, I apologize again for the wait… I really didn't know what to do with this chapter, but I got inspired last night (had nothing better to do on a Saturday night… -_-) and I wrote! So yeah!

Chapter four shouldn't take as long as _this_ one did to get out, but it will take a while, since I don't know what do in that chapter! Iiie… lol! 

Hey there, ya'll (no, I'm not country… just like the way that word _looks_ ^-^) . I was going to do review responses, I really was, but I figured they really took up way to much space! (And b/t/w I hate reading them in _other _fics…) I will, however, say thank you to all my fantabulous-o reviewers!!

Thanks go to: Kagome 1990, Sleep walking chicken and HAP, Tenseiga, Akita4, Gothic Butterfly, kolohe, katy, Anjiburu Youkai, naitheas, Inuyddam (four times! ^-^ ooh!), WaterGoddess9 (2 times!), iceangle477, Ablika, Kaye, Biganimefan1, and My_Neko_Kyou! I'm so happy!  

And I also want to say thanks to anyone who sent out condolences about my aunt's death, it really meant a lot to me! ^-^ 


	4. Chapter 4

Seeing Me for Me 

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The only thing I own (besides my PS2 and my games) is this story and any characters I might make up (which is unlikely). Please don't sue! ^_^'

Hi hi! Well… I  know it's been really long. I didn't get as many reviews as last time, making me think that maybe people really don't like this fic? But that's ok… I don't care. At least _somebody's _reading it and that's cool with me… 

But, seriously it's been maybe over a month since I last updated, yes? ^-^ But, that's ok, cuz well I wouldn't have even remembered to _update_ this if I hadn't have gotten a review telling me "It's already Oct. 4th and you haven't updated!" My bad… I forgot all about this… but let's see… what to do, what to do in this chapter? I have no clue! . Wish me luck, and I hope this chapter turns out well!! .

-Princess Kai- 

            Kagome sighed as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail wondering if she should put it up or leave it down

She checked her reflection in the mirror and decided that she didn't look too grungy, but not dressy either. She looked very "casual" in her pink shorts and matching pink baby tee.

This was what she spent most of her time dwelling on since her date with Inuyasha two weeks ago. He had come by to her house almost every day after school.

Kagome was slightly annoyed that he insisted it was for homework help.

She couldn't decipher whether he wanted to just be friends… or something more.

"Whatever!" Kagome said as she let go of her hair, deciding on the ponytail. "Why should I bother with trying to do anything for him? What would I do if he _were_ to ask me out? Sure I like him, he can be sweet at times and he's really cute but I've never had a boyfriend before! I wouldn't even know what to _do_… I just shouldn't rush myself."

"Talking to the all-powerful reflection in the mirror again, Kagome?" her kid brother, Souta, said as he stopped outside her open door. "I swear you need more friends." 

            Kagome growled in annoyance as she pitched her brush at him, missing as he ran for his room.  

She glanced at her clock and noticed that it read 4:03. 

"Inuyasha's supposed to be here at four but he's always late anyways." She said to herself as she strolled out of her room. 

"What do you mean _I'm_ always late? I've been waiting here since 3:57!" she heard a voice call to her from downstairs.

"What?!" Kagome said in surprise as she ran to the banister and looked downstairs.

Inuyasha was standing by her front door with his arms crossed over his chest, looking up at her.

"You've been standing there this whole time?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"_Yeah_… your brother said he was going to get you." He explained.

"Thanks a lot Souta!" Kagome yelled angrily as she ran down the stairs.

"Sorry, sorry." She said to Inuyasha as she came to a halt in front of him. 

Inuyasha shrugged. 

"Whatever." He said as he pulled off his leather jacket.

            "Got anything to eat?" he asked as he followed her into the kitchen where they usually studied.

"I always do. It seems like you eat more over here than you study." She said as she walked to a cupboard and started looking through it.

Inuyasha sat on one of the chairs at the kitchen tables and watched her.

Kagome was busying herself with trying to put together a meal and all he could think about was her body.

'Kagome's cute… true… but, what if all that stuff he said was true? Kagome wouldn't tell me something like that. We've only really know each other for a little over a week and it's not like we're that close. She would tell someone like Sango… but not me. Should I ask her? What does it matter anyway? I shouldn't be jealous or anything… _I'm_ not her boyfriend.' He thought to himself.

He blinked as a pair of chopsticks and a steaming bowl was placed down in front of him.

He looked up to see that Kagome was looking at him strangely.

"Good. You're back. You were all spaced out. What were you thinking about?" she asked as he poked at the ramen with his chopsticks.   

"Um… nothing. It's nothing important." He said as he looked away.

            "Hey… are you not so hungry today? Cuz I was just giving you that to sate your hunger until I could cook up some stir-fry. But if you're not even going to eat the ramen then I won't make the stir-fry."  Kagome said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"No, no! I'll eat it!" he said as he started to shovel the still boiling ramen into his mouth.

Kagome chuckled to herself as she turned away from him and stared setting up ingredients for her chicken stir-fry.

Kagome sighed as she turned on the stove.

She didn't feel annoyed, as she had always thought she would have, by cooking for Inuyasha. It was kind of fun and he always complimented her, in his weird reluctant little way, on her cooking.   

But, she wondered, what had had him zoning out a few moments ago. 

The kitchen was silent except for the sizzling of the contents of the wok.

Kagome hummed softly to herself and was startled when Inuyasha slammed his bowl down on the table. 

Before Kagome could turn around, Inuyasha was on his feet.

"Is it true, Kagome?!" he barked at her.

            Kagome placed a hand to her chest to still her rapidly beating heart.

"Is what true?! Damn, Inuyasha, do you _have _to be so melodramatic!? You almost gave me a heart attack!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha looked down as he say back in his seat.

"Well!?" Kagome asked irritably after a few moments had passed by.

'He can be such a loon sometimes.'

"Nothing… never mind. Just forget it." He grumbled.

"What?? You had better tell me! It seemed like you couldn't contain the question, so could you at least tell me what it's about?" she asked, trying to calm herself down.

"It's nothing… it's stupid. Never mind." He growled as he stared into his empty bowl.

Kagome was about to retort when she smelt something burning.

She quickly turned around and shrieked as she saw her "stir-fry" smoking. 

She cursed as she moved it off the fire and turned off the stove.

"There goes our lunch." She grumbled as she emptied the contents into the garbage can.

            She turned to Inuyasha and rolled her eyes as she saw him fiddling with his chopsticks, trying to avoid her eyes.

She sat down across from him and placed her hands on the table.

"Uh huh… I don't care if you're too chicken to ask me now, but I think an explanation is at least _owed_ to me since this little charade caused me to burn my food." She said seriously. 

He bit his lip as he looked up at her and Kagome almost let out an audible "awww" at how adorable he looked.

She shook her head and regained her serious façade. 

"It's none of my business and you're gonna think I'm stupid for asking…" he mumbled.

"Inuyasha! I don't care if it's stupid! But, if you were going to be such a punk about asking it you shouldn't have brought it up!" 

"I'm not scared, Kagome!" he said angrily.

"Then spill it." She said as she sat back.

They glared at each other until he looked away and looked down at his hands.

Kagome raised an eyebrow when she thought she saw his cheeks reddening.

            "It's really none of my business… and I don't care either way, ok! But, today in the locker room I heard some guy talking about you. He said that you were his girlfriend and that you guys did… stuff… together. I really don't care if you're going out with a jackass like him _anyways_ and I don't care about the shit you're doing with him… but you know, I just wanted to know if it was true because I don't think anyone should be talking bad about you, Kagome, that's all." He muttered.

He looked up at her and was surprised at her reaction.    

Her face was pale and her mouth was hanging open.

"Wh-what?" she asked dumbfounded.

Then she got angry.

"Who the hell _was_ the guy!! How dare he say something like that about me!! I want to know who he is right now!!" she screamed as she stood up from the table.

Inuyasha looked up at her with uneasiness, but by the way she was reacting he could tell that none of the accusations were true.

He sighed.

"Well! Are you gonna tell me or what??" she asked with annoyance.

            "Why? What're you gonna do to him?" he asked with a smirk.

"None of your _business_! And don't think you're 100% innocent in this, you jerk! Even if he was my boyfriend or _not_, you should at least tell those jerks in the bathroom not to discuss me!" she said angrily.

Inuyasha faltered at that.

He hadn't thought about that. 

Sure, he was pissed that the guy had been saying some pretty dirty things about Kagome but it never occurred to him to try and defend her.

'Keh, how am I supposed to know if she does that kind of stuff anyway? I'd look like a jackass saying she didn't if it really was true.' He told himself.

'But… you would be able to _smell_ the guy on her if what he had been saying was true, you idiot.' His mind told him.

He growled to himself.

"Tell me who the guy is!!" Kagome said, getting angrier.

"Uh… some junior, Kouga." He said with distaste.

            "Ewww… _Kouga_!!" Kagome said as she rolled her eyes.

"I take it that you know him?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes! He's been asking me out and telling _everyone_ that he's my boyfriend since like second grade!" Kagome said as she sat down.

"Oh." Inuyasha said quietly.

"But… I never thought he'd be such a jerk as to tell people that we were… well you know… with each other. I was always ok friends with him, but he gets on my nerves when he tries to claim me as his." Kagome said in annoyance.

'Well… I guess that makes sense. The bastard _is_ a wolf demon but I guess Kagome doesn't know that.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

Kagome got to her feet and turned her back to Inuyasha so he couldn't see her face.

"Did… did you believe it? What he said, I mean?" she asked him quietly.

Inuyasha's eyes widened.

'Why is she asking me all these questions!? She's turning me into the bad guy and if I answer wrong she'll probably cry or something…' he told himself nervously.

"Well, Inuyasha??" Kagome asked.

            "I didn't want to." He told her truthfully. 

He saw her body stiffen.

"What I mean is… I would never think of you doing something like that Kagome, but I don't know you that well, and I didn't want to become too gullible. I dunno. Of course I would've been annoyed if you settled for a bastard like Kouga, but I can't do anything about your past or what you choose to do in the future." He said.

Kagome nodded and turned around, giving him a smile.

"Well, thanks for a truthful answer." She said as she sat next to him.   

"You know what, Inuyasha." She said as she smiled at him. 

"What?" he asked suspiciously.

"I know a lot more about you then you may think." She said as she looked into his eyes.

His heart stopped.

'She… she can't know! Who would've told her??' he asked himself in terror.

Kagome saw the fear in his eyes and her eyes softened.

            "I know you don't like people knowing anything about you… you like to stay mysterious. But I know that you _do_ want someone to be your friend, you know? I want to be your friend. A good friend." She said as she shrugged. "And you know what, it doesn't really matter what you say or what you do to push me away. I'll still be your friend and I'll be here for you even if you don't want me to. I'll stay with you and be by your side as long as I can, and I know you'll probably be angry with me for it. But I'm fine with that."

'And even if you don't want to be anything more than friends… I'm fine with that too. If only I can be with you.' She thought to herself as she smiled at him. 

For some reason he made her heart feel at ease, even made her more comfortable in her own home.

Inuyasha, however, was not at ease. He was afraid now, more than ever, because Kagome had just opened her heart to him, telling him that she would always be his friend. No one had ever given themselves so fully to him and he felt he didn't deserve it. Besides, if he let her get too close, if he let her see the real him… she'd be in danger. 

            The next day, at school, Kagome spent her free period with Sango, in the gym, decorating it for a dance at the end of the week.

"So, are you serious? Kouga really said all that stuff about you? What an asshole!" Sango said as she fished through a box of colorful streamers, trying to choose the right assortment.

"Yes! Inuyasha told me himself! Boys are so disgusting. Girls don't talk all that shit in the locker rooms." Kagome grumbled to herself.

"That's true… but we're still pretty vicious." Sango said with a smirk.

"Sango! This isn't funny! I'm so embarrassed! I'm glad that Inuyasha doesn't believe it's true, but what about everyone else that was in there… Kouga's making me sound like such a slut." Kagome whined.

"Point there." Sango said as she thought to herself.

"I dunno what to do… maybe you should talk to Kouga. Tell him you don't appreciate the lies he's spreading about you." Sango said. 

"_Sure_ it'll be that easy. I can have a nice long mature conversation with him once he takes the time out to stop staring at my chest! He's such a creep, Sango! He can be nice, sure, and he's really protective, but when I talk about this "owning me" situation he gets so weird!" Kagome complained.

            "_Or_… you could have Inuyasha talk to him." Sango suggested.

"He's _not_ my lapdog, Sango. Besides, no one's supposed to know that I know about this. There's some kind of code of ethics with what's said in the locker room." Kagome said as she rolled her eyes. 

"Well! What're you gonna do? I'm out of ideas here!" Sango said in exasperation. 

"I don't know. I guess I'll have to think on it." Kagome said to herself.

"Well, while you're thinking, can you hand me that box of purple balloons?" Sango asked.

Kagome grumbled as she went to get the box.

"Wow! You seem really sympathetic about my plight here, Sango." Kagome said sarcastically as she handed the box to Sango.

"I am sympathetic, really I am, but I've given my advice. I'm all out. Besides, I didn't get you out of 6th period so you could stand here and mope! You promised to help, Kagome!" Sango scolded.

"Fine, fine… but I think this dance thing is stupid anyways." Kagome said under her breath.

But, not quietly enough for Sango not to hear.

"Oh! So, it's stupid now? When it's two days away?" Sango asked, raising an eyebrow. (A/n: did I mention that "today" is Wednesday, and that the dance is on Friday… pretty sure I didn't. Oh well…) 

            Kagome rolled her eyes again.

"By the way, Kagome, who's taking you to the dance anyways?" Sango asked nonchalantly. 

Kagome looked at her best friend and sighed.

"You know I only like one guy, and there's no way that he's going to take me to this dance, so why does it matter?" Kagome asked.

"Oh…" Sango said with a slight smile.

"What?" Kagome asked suspiciously looking at the smiling Sango. 

"You have a date already! Don't you??" she accused.

"Nope… I don't." Sango said as she turned back to the box of streamers. 

"Then what's with the Cheshire Cat grin?" Kagome asked.

"I'm planning on asking a guy myself!" Sango said triumphantly.

Kagome looked at her in surprise.

"Uh… Miroku?" she asked. 

"Yup!" Sango said. "He said he wasn't going to go, but I'm still gonna ask him. You can do the same for Inuyasha! Just ask _him_ to go!" 

            "No way!! I can't ask _him_!!" Kagome said as she blushed.

"Don't be a coward…" Sango teased.

"I'm not!!" Kagome said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"What ever. All I know is that one of us will have a date by Friday and it won't be you since you're never gonna ask him." Sango said.

"Sango… he wouldn't say yes." Kagome muttered.

"Kagome, listen to me, Inuyasha's the kind of guy that thinks he's _so_ macho but is too embarrassed to ask or say anything, so he'll never get what he really wants. He might really want to go to this thing with you but is too shy to ask. And I'm sure, that if you ask him he'll think you're a brave chick for it." Sango said.

Kagome smiled nervously at Sango.

"I guess I could… but no promises!" Kagome said as Sango hugged her and started jumping up and down.

Kagome grinned.

'It can't be _that_ hard…' she thought to herself.

…_After School that day…_ (A/n: ^_^' Heh heh, I kno I'm jumpin around but I'm pressed 4 time here…)

            Miroku sighed as he watched Inuyasha trudge along the sidewalk as they made their way to the Senior Parking Lot.

"Hey _man_… what's with all the sighing? You sound like a lovesick girl or something." Miroku teased.

Inuyasha looked up at him and glared.

Miroku flinched.

"Hey! Don't take it so personally. What's up your ass lately? You've been so pissy today." Miroku complained.

"Why do you care?" Inuyasha grumbled as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I've got no reason _to_ care, but who's to say that I can't if I want to?" Miroku asked as they got near Inuyasha's car.

Inuyasha looked at him with confusion.

Miroku rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Ok." He said as he slammed his hand on the roof of Inuyasha's car.

The hanyou glanced at the place his friend's hand was, angrily wondering if the impact had left a dent.

"Does any of this depressing mood have to do with Kagome-chan?" Miroku asked seriously.

            Inuyasha looked at him, then averted his eyes.

"When did she become Kagome-chan?" Inuyasha asked, trying to change the subject.

"When I felt started feeling like calling her that. But, that aside, don't change the subject." Miroku scolded.

"I'm _not_… it's just that… something happened, well I think something happened between me and Kagome and I kinda feel bad for it. I mean… I uh," Inuyasha said as he looked at Miroku's expression and blushed, "I don't feel _bad_, I just feel weird." 

"_So…_" Miroku said, lifting his eyebrows suggestively, "what kind of "something" happened?" 

Inuyasha blushed and growled. 

"Not _that_ kind of "something", you hentai!" Inuyasha growled. 

Miroku chuckled and patted Inuyasha on the back.

"Of course not _that_ kind of something. I mean we _are_ talking about you here." Miroku said shaking his head sadly.

Inuyasha growled and grabbed Miroku's collar.

"What the hell's _that_ supposed to mean!?" He shouted.

"Calm down." Miroku said as he patted Inuyasha on the head causing him to growl louder.

"You let things get to you too easily." Miroku said as Inuyasha slowly let him go. 

            Inuyasha sighed and leaned against his car.

Miroku's smile faded.

"It's _that_ bad is it?" Miroku asked as he took a spot next to Inuyasha.

"So… what happened?" he asked carefully, knowing Inuyasha wasn't one to "share feelings".

"Well, you know Koga, right?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah," Miroku said gruffly with a dark expression, "the scum of the junior class." 

"That's the one." Inuyasha said with a nod. 

"Well, one day in the locker room I heard him talking a whole bunch of nasty shit about Kagome." He said, starting to feel angry all over again. "Well, I was so pissed off with Kagome, because I didn't know if it was true or not. And… I don't even know why it bothered me so much! It's not like she's my girlfriend, so it's definitely not like she was cheating on me… but it got me so angry! Anyways… I told her what I had heard and she told me it was all a lie. That was all good, you know, but what she said afterwards is what's been sticking with me all day." 

Miroku stood quietly, hoping Inuyasha would continue but he looked wrapped up in his thoughts.

"Well, what'd she say?" he prodded.

"She said… she said she'd stay with me forever." Inuyasha said quietly. 

            Miroku blinked, and looked at Inuyasha with uncertainty. 

"What? Forever? You sure she said all that?" Miroku asked as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah… and it kind of scared me. Kagome's so nice. She hasn't even known me for a month, yet she trusts me and… and I think she cares about me. And the things she says. Kikyo and I were dating for almost two years, and yet Kikyo had never promised stuff like that to me. With Kagome it's different. She doesn't mind showing her feelings and everything she does is so good and innocent that it makes me feel bad knowing that being what I am… I'm too impure for her." Inuyasha muttered.

Miroku looked at him with wide eyes.

'Ok… this must _really_ bother him if he'll tell me all this.'

"Inuyasha… don't doubt yourself. Don't worry about things like that. There's nothing wrong with you. Kagome's the kind of girl to love you for you. And when she finds out that you're a hanyou, and she will, don't be afraid. She'll accept you. I know she will." Miroku said as he slapped Inuyasha on the back.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but took Miroku's words to heart.

They comforted him, at least for now.

            "Let's get out of here before we get any more personal." Inuyasha said as he opened the door to his car.

Miroku laughed as he ran around to the passenger side.

"I think it's already too late for that, but I won't say anything if you won't." Miroku promised.

"Yeah, let's keep it like that." Inuyasha said as he turned the key in the ignition and drove towards home. 

Hey… hey. So how was the chapter? Was it lacking? Did it confuse you? Hope it didn't… well, tell me what you think and all… ok? Also, I'm doing review thanks, and also a few review responses… so yeah, I'm responding cuz I just had to answer some questions.

Thank you: WaterGoddess9, Kaye (^-^ aww…), naitheas, lindy*girl, katy, starpower21, sleep walking chicken and HAP, Josie, Devidoo, Pkat, dog_demon_3258

Biganimefan1-  thanks for the review and all… but you asked me why the story is rated R… well, I explained that at first. It may almost definitely have a lemon and it _will_ have a lot of suggestive themes. I don't rate stories as they go along; I rate them as a whole. Again, thanks for the review!

To Sabrina-p: LOL… that's cute. I don't mind you telling me what you'd like to see in this fic, but some things I'm just not planning on doing. As you can see, Inu and Kagome haven't hooked up yet in this chapter (booo!), and I'm not going to have Sesshomaru hook up with Rin. I don't even know if she'll _be_ in this fic… I wasn't planning on that. What else? Sango and Miroku… oh, don't even _ask_ about them… I'm torn. LOL… P.s: You were the one that made me remember to update! ^-^ Go you!   


	5. Chapter 5

Seeing Me for Me 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. Go her. I'm just using them because I think Inuyasha's a sexy-beast and I love romance fanfiction… ^___^ Anyways, on to the A/N!

A/N: Ok… well, here's chapter five. I wanna apologize for taking _way_ too long to update. I mean, that is usual of me, but I feel bad nonetheless. I have my reasons, though. One, being that I just didn't have any idea _where _this story was supposed to be going (-_-, I changed the plot, then completely lost any semblance of it) and two, I just couldn't find the TIME to write!

So, you know, hopefully this chapter will make up for it! And I also think I wanna speed up the romance, but I'm not exactly too sure how I'm gonna do that… but, you know, don't worry about it… just let me work my magic.

Also, Biganimefan1 had asked me about what I wrote in the last chapter about Inuyasha being "impure" and if that meant he wasn't a virgin. That's not what I meant…  I kinda wanted it to mean that by being a hanyou he was impure because he's a half-breed… But, on the topic of "purity": actually I dunno if I'm gonna make Inuyasha a virgin or not. Doesn't he seem like such a dork (not in a bad way, I love dorks!), I mean he's hot but he's still a virgin?? I think he's so adorable being inexperienced, etc! LOL! Yeah, I think I like a virginal Inuyasha better only because he's so naïve… so adorable!! ^-^. 

-Princess-

            Inuyasha sighed as he stared up at his ceiling.

He couldn't shake this feeling that had overcome him. 

'Kagome…' he thought to himself. 

He growled, and tensed as his nose picked up the scent of his brother. He was approaching his door. (A/n: heh heh… I remembered to bring Sesshy back in the story… he's still nowhere near being a good guy… probably always be bad… .)

He sat up as the knob turned.

The door slowly swung open and there stood his older brother glaring at him.

He glanced around the messy room with disdain.

"Little brother," he began, with distaste, "I'm supporting you in my house even though the thought of it sickens me. The least you could do is keep your filthy room looking even remotely livable."

Inuyasha sneered at his older brother, but when he got a glare in return he decided to back down. 

            "You spent all of yesterday at that _girl's_ house, am I correct?" Sesshomaru asked disinterestedly.    

Inuyasha growled and looked away.

It seemed like his brother knew everything he was doing lately.

"Why are _you_ so interested in what I do lately?" he asked.

"Don't be difficult brat. You may not care how you look, but I pride myself on being a high-class demon. It's bad enough that I'm related to a half-breed but when you start playing around with humans… I know you seem to be infatuated with those human girls… maybe it's a taste you got from father or maybe human girls are just easier, whatever, but get over it. And soon. This is becoming too constant." Sesshomaru said with finality.

Inuyasha glared at his brother.

'Like he could really do anything to stop me from seeing Kagome if I wanted to…' 

"And if I don't?" Inuyasha asked testily as Sesshomaru turned to leave.

            His older brother looked over his shoulder and smirked.

Inuyasha could see his sharp white canines and had a sickening feeling.

"Don't try me, _little brother_. I've made myself clear. If I smell that wench on you again I'll make _sure_ you two don't see each other again." 

And with that said, the door was slammed and Sesshomaru was gone. (A/n: Why does he have to be so mean??? L) 

Inuyasha sat, straight as a board, staring at the now closed door.

His hands were clutching the sheets so tightly that he could already hear his claws ripping into them. 

'He wasn't… serious, was he?' Inuyasha asked himself worriedly.

Of course he knew Sesshomaru practically hated him and only put up with him because he had to, but he never thought Sesshomaru would go to the extent of threatening Kagome just to make him unhappy. 

'But… then again, Sesshomaru hates humans. He hated Kikyo and didn't want me to see her either, but he never acted like this and I'm not even _dating_ Kagome. What's his deal?' Inuyasha thought as he loosened his grip on the ruined sheets.

'Nah… he can't be serious. I've never seen him actually kill someone before and it'd be too risky for him to try and hurt her.' He told himself with assurance.

            He leaned back onto his bed and closed his eyes.

Still, his mind was filled with thoughts of Kagome.

And one stuck most of all.

He didn't know why, but he knew he couldn't be too quick to think that Sesshomaru was someone to issue empty threats. He knew that if worse came to worse he would have to protect Kagome even if that meant having nothing to do with her at all.

            Kagome tossed and turned in her sleep as she tried to get comfortable.

She had a bad feeling that something was wrong but she didn't know what to do about it.

She opened her eyes groggily and tried to focus on something.

The first thing she saw was a notebook Inuyasha had left the last time he had come over. 

She was planning on giving it back to him tomorrow but seeing it made her think of him and she was gripped with that cold feeling again.

'Something's wrong with him…' she thought as she took the notebook off her nightstand and held it to her chest. 'But he'll be alright. I'll ask him about it tomorrow.'

She smiled softly and then drifted back to sleep.

            When Kagome walked into the school she couldn't believe what she saw.

She stared at the piece of paper tacked to the wall in shock.

She reread it about five times and it still hadn't sunken in.

"Me?" she asked herself incredulously.

She almost jumped out of her skin when someone grabbed her elbow.

"Isn't it just great??" Sango squealed as she tugged on Kagome's arm.

Kagome glared at the girl.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked, once she had calmed down.

"You know… the nomination?" Sango said pointing at Kagome's name on the list.

            "So it is true. I'm not hallucinating." Kagome muttered.

It _was_ true. She had been nominated as a choice for Homecoming queen.

"_Hey_, you don't look happy about this at all! Do you know how many girls would kill to be on this list? Only five guys and five girls can make it!" Sango said in a scolding manner.

"Uh… I am happy about it… I think. It's just that I'm surprised. Who the hell would vote for _me_? You need what, 100 votes, I don't think I even know that many people in this school!" Kagome said incredulously.

Sango looked away with a guilty expression.

Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"You rigged the votes, Sango?!" Kagome said with surprised.

            "No! No way! Nothing like that! I just kinda persuaded random people to sign your form… that's all." Sango said with a shrug.

"Oh, so no one really wanted me to be nominated. Why'd you do it then?" Kagome asked. 

"_Well_, baka, now you have a reason to go to the dance and you'll _have_ to ask Inuyasha as your date because guess who's nominated as well." Sango said with a sly smirk as she tapped a name on the sheet next to the girls' form.

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at it.

"Inuyasha…" she mumbled.

            "Hey there Mr. _Stud_." Miroku teased as he leaned against Inuyasha's locker. 

The hanyou growled at him, causing Miroku to slide away from the locker.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha growled out.

"Touchy this morning, aren't we? You look like shit. Did you get enough sleep last night?" Miroku asked in a teasing tone.

"Shut the hell up. Do you have a point or something? Cuz if you don't I'd appreciate it if you'd leave me the fuck alone." Inuyasha said bitterly.

"Whoa… no need to go biting off my head. I just wanted to congratulate you on your nomination." Miroku said with a grin.

Inuyasha froze and looked up at the black-haired boy.

"Nomination? For what?" he asked, his voice dangerously low.

Miroku took no notice of it and continued with a grin.

"Well, for Homecoming King, of course." 

            Inuyasha gave him a passive glance and then hit him on the head. 

"Don't be an idiot. I'd need-"

"-a hundred votes." Miroku said, cutting him off, "Which you have, of course."

"What…" Inuyasha said, his anger starting to boil.

"Hey! You should be flattered! Do you know how many girls were itching to sign your sheet?" Miroku asked sounding slightly offended that the hanyou was not happy about this.

"Oh, and you know because you had them sign it _right_? I do not want to be some pansy-assed Homecoming King! I'm gonna go right up to the Student Council office and tell them that I renounce my nomination." Inuyasha said as he slammed his locker shut.

"It'd be a shame if you did that." Miroku said quietly.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked, letting his curiosity get the best of him. 

            "Well, if a certain girl… let's just call her Ms. Higurashi… were to win Homecoming Queen, and you weren't even in the running for Homecoming King then she'd probably have to spend the whole night with one of the other nominees… Hmm, let me see who's nominated. Oh yeah, me, Kouga…" Miroku said as he trailed off, letting the hanyou take it as he wanted to. 

"What? Who the hell would nominate _Kouga_?? Better yet, who'd nominate you! There's no way Kagome will spend the night with either one of you jackasses!" Inuyasha said angrily.

Miroku secretly smirked at his impressionable friend. All Inuyasha ever needed was a gentle push in the right direction and his hotheaded, jealous ways would take over.

"There's no need to worry about me, my dear friend, I will be spending the evening pursuing my sweet Sango." Miroku said.

Inuyasha gave him a disgusted look.

"What ever happened to not wanting to go to "trivial high school dances"?" Inuyasha asked as he mocked the monk.

Miroku blushed.

            "Well, I _did_ say it all depended on who was going and Sango _did_ ask me so…" he muttered.   

"She asked _you_ out??" Inuyasha said with a loud laugh. "You let the girl ask you out? What, were you too much of a coward to do it yourself?" 

"Hey!" Miroku snapped. "This is not about me, here. The only reason I didn't ask her was because I hadn't known she'd want to go. If I had I would've asked her from day one. Now, I do know that Kagome wants to go, and there's a good possibility that she'd go even if she didn't have a date. So, are you planning on leaving her there all alone?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha gave him a disgruntled look.

"I _hate_ things like that. Way too many people. I can't stand it." Inuyasha whined.

"Well, I bet you wouldn't mind it too much if Kagome were in your arms, now would you?" Miroku said suggestively.

Inuyasha's face grew hot as he glared at the monk.

            "No time to chat, Inu," Miroku said in a hurry as he noticed the dangerous look, "the bell's gonna ring in a few seconds. Don't wanna be late. Bye!" 

And with that, Miroku raced off to homeroom.

Inuyasha sighed as he slumped against his locker.

'Ok… so Kagome and I haven't been "out" again since our first date… which wasn't officially a date… well it could've been but… aw hell, forget about that! It'd be nice to go out with her again… especially to a place where the lights'll be down low and I can hold her…' he thought to himself.

He then pushed away from the locker, shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

"I'm turning into such a sap… soon I'll be just like Miroku." He said to himself.

At that moment the bell for homeroom rang and Inuyasha cursed to himself as he ran towards class.

"Late again!"   

            Kagome groaned as she thought about Sango's suggestion.

She couldn't concentrate on that day's History lesson. Everything went in one ear and out the other.

'How can she expect me to just _ask_ Inuyasha to the Homecoming dance?! She's got our relationship all wrong! He doesn't even like me like that… he'll think I'm some weird obsessed freak for asking.' Kagome thought dejectedly. 

She signed as she looked out the window.

She imagined what it'd be like to be swaying on a dimly lit dance floor with Inuyasha's strong arms wrapped around her. She shuddered at the thought.

"Ok… maybe I will do it." She declared gaining a few strange looks from her classmates and a glare from her teacher.

She blushed and sank down in her chair. 

"Gomen…" she mumbled.

            "Well… how'd it go?" Miroku asked as he came to stand by Sango's locker.

The brown-eyed girl glanced up at him as she pulled her heavy Trigonometry book from her locker.

"Miroku, do you really have to ask? Kagome's my best friend, so I know all the ways of getting her to give in to whatever it is that I want. I just made the offer seem tantalizing to her and left it up to her imagination. She'll give me her answer by the end of the day… maybe even at lunch, and I'm 90% sure that it'll be a yes." Sango said as she winked at him.

Miroku swooned.

On one hand he was having fun helping Sango get Inuyasha and Kagome together, but on the other he was just relishing the time he could spend with the tough brown-haired girl.

"Hey! Stop staring at me!" Sango said as she snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Uh…" he said with a blush, "I was just…"

"Wait, I don't even want to know. Whatever you were thinking was probably something perverted anyways…" she sighed as she moved away from her locker.

"Come on hentai, or we'll be late for our next period classes." Sango announced as she sauntered off down the hallways.

"Yes, master." He said with a grin as he followed her.

            The bell rang to signal the end of 6th period and Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief.

He couldn't stand math. If literature was like a different dialect to him then math was a completely different language.

He wondered how he had made it this far in high school and winced when he thought of how exactly it was he was going to graduate. His grades had been getting better since Kagome had started tutoring him but he kind of felt weird getting homework help from an underclassman who hadn't even had the courses she was tutoring him in. 

He shook his head and smirked; she amazed him sometimes.

He got to his feet and made his way to the door when he was stopped by one of the girls in his class.

"Um… Hi Inuyasha." She said shyly.

He looked at her with confusion.

He wondered what she wanted. He couldn't even really remember her name, but that didn't stop him from stopping and waiting for her to speak. 

Usually he would at least give a girl a chance but his patience was wearing thin and the uncomfortable silence was grating at him. Today he had been extremely frustrated and on top of that, he was hungry. He just wanted to get to lunch.

"Yeah, what is it?" he said having it come out more gruffly than he had wanted it to.

She flinched and looked up at him with nervous eyes.

"I… uh… saw that you got all the votes you needed to be nominated for Homecoming King," she said with a smile as he mentally cursed, "I was one of those that voted for you. My friends told me that you don't have a girlfriend… so I was wondering… if… you know, if you aren't already going with someone if you'd maybe like to go with me?" 

He looked down at her hopeful face and sighed.

There was no way he could go with her. He couldn't even remember her name.

            "Uh… hey, no offense and all but I'm sorry, I can't." he said. He mentally kicked himself as he saw the rejection on her face.

"I would've gladly gone with you, but I already _have _a date." He said.

'Great… now I'm lying through my teeth.' He scolded himself.

"Y-you do?" she asked, trying to hold back her tears.

"Yeah, I decided that I would be going with her today. I'm really sorry. If you had asked me earlier I would've gladly gone with you." He said with a smile.

'For all your lies you're surely going to hell…' Inuyasha told himself.

"Well then," the girl said with a smile, "I guess I really shouldn't have waited so long. But, maybe another time, then. Ok?" she asked.

He nodded dumbly.

            He watched her as she walked out of the room and then he cursed himself.

"Now I'll really have to ask Kagome and go to this stupid thing because if I don't and she's there she'll know that I was lying to her…" Inuyasha grumbled to himself.

"So… I guess I'll have to do this today before what's-her-face starts asking around." He said with a sinking feeling.

He immediately lost his appetite knowing that he would be seeing Kagome at lunch that day.

He had no problem seeing her; in actuality after his hectic day it'd be a god-send to see her beautiful face, but on the other hand he knew he'd get too nervous to ask her out.

            'Stop being such a dork!' he reprimanded himself as he made his way towards the cafeteria with dread, 'It's not like you have never asked a girl out before. It's not like you've never asked _Kagome_ out before. She's not the type of girl to turn you down so be a man and ask her already!'

Inuyasha sighed and pushed open the doors to the cafeteria.

            Kagome sat in annoyance between Miroku and Sango as they made pretend-moans and kissy faces at her. 

"Oooh! And after you tell him that you want to go to the dance with him he'll sweep you off your feet and give you the most passion-filled kiss ever!" Sango cooed.

"Shut up!" Kagome said as she blushed hotly. "You're making me more and more against doing this!"

"Yes, my dear Sango, maybe we should stop." Miroku suggested with a grin. "We don't want her losing her nerve now." 

Sango grinned, but kept her mouth shut.

            "Hey, Kagome," Sango said as she nudged her friend. "There's no better time to ask him then now because he just walked in."

Kagome's head shot up in surprise and true to Sango's words, there was Inuyasha walking into the cafeteria.

"Finally!" Miroku said with a sigh of relief, "I thought he'd never show up!"

Kagome immediately became nervous. 

'This is Inuyasha here… even if he does reject you, he won't be too mean about it… Besides, some prettier girl has probably already asked him out.' She told herself.

            Kagome stood up once he had approached the table but flinched when she saw the fowl expression on his face.

"You," he growled at her as he grabbed her arm, "we need to talk. Now." 

Kagome tried to protest as he grabbed her away by the elbow but he completely ignored her.

Sango gave her a thumbs up and Miroku couldn't stop himself from laughing.

            Once Inuyasha had dragged her to a virtually empty hallway he released the grip he had had on her arm.

"What's the big idea, you??" Kagome asked in annoyance. "Nothing could be _that_ important that you'd drag me out here like a Neanderthal!"

She looked up at Inuyasha and saw that he was sporting a deep blush and a little pout. 

"Uh… Inu-" she started but was cut off as he grabbed her hand.

"Kagome, will you go to the Homecoming dance with me??" he asked loudly.

Her eyes widened in surprise and she lost her voice for a second.

            "Damn it…" he said as he let go of her hand and turned his back to her. "I knew you wouldn't want to go with me… I'm so stupid! Damn!"

"W-wait, Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she grabbed his shoulder and forced him to turn and look at her. 

"I would love to go to the Homecoming dance with you! I was just shocked that you asked me, that's all! I was so nervous all day because I was thinking of asking you… I really wanted to be your date." She said through her own blush.

They made a very funny sight: two red-faced, nervous teenagers. 

            "Oh… ok… so, um… I guess I'll pick you up at eight on Friday night. Is that ok?" he asked her.

"Yeah, it's perfect!" Kagome said as she took his hand in her own.

Inuyasha blushed hotly but didn't pull his hand away from hers.

He allowed Kagome to hold his hand until they had walked back into the cafeteria and had seated themselves amongst their friends.

Although Miroku and Sango were trying to get them to speak about what they had discussed in the hallway, both had kept their lips sealed.

The only thing that hinted that anything had transpired in the hallway were the quick glances Inuyasha and Kagome were giving in each other that quickly resulted in them blushing and looking away.

'Ok then,' thought Sango in defeat, 'I'll take it that someone asked the other out by that glow on Kagome's face, but I'll confirm it with her later.'

            Soon the subject was changed and their lunch period passed uneventfully. Even though Miroku and Sango weren't pestering the two anymore, the only thing on Inuyasha and Kagome's minds were each other. They both could not wait until Friday night.   

            Uh… well, how _was_ that? I dunno, I wasn't feeling it. If it's bad, I really want to know. And if you want, I'll rewrite it… I'm just not pleased, with it, but I hated to let you guys wait any longer (it's been _months_) so I just wrote down whatever came to mind! But, you know, I love to hear from ya. Next chapter will be the Homecoming dance and some WaFF will ensue there but hey, isn't romance the point of this story _anyways_?? 

Oh… and peeps have been asking for my email address, and I'll give it, but please still review even if you write me an e-mail. Pretty please (flutters eyelashes ^-^). Here it is: cinnabunny@msn.com.

If you have any questions/comments/concerns (-_-) drop me a review, thanks lots!

Thanks go to: Kaye, kolohe, Biganimefan1, Katy, sleep walking chicken and HAP, angel-wings-131, naitheas, nightmagic17, Chico-chan, darkmidnightgoddess, Josie (x2 ^-^), LadyInuyasha711, Ablika (or Jeana…), aznanimepinay, LiLfloWerGrl, InuYashazKagome (x2 ^-^). Everyone's reviews made me so happy, even those that were upset for me not updating… -_-' I wanna thank everyone for sticking with this fic.

Please don't be mad at my slow updating rate… I think I have writer's ADD (if there's even anything _like _that…but I don't even have regular ADD… hmm…), it's just that whenever I write a story my thoughts wander from it soooooo quickly and I start thinking up a completely different story (I have like 6 Inu/Kagome stories that I'm on the verge of writing!!) and I'm so out of it when I get back to writing my original story. And I also can't put out like one chapter a day because other than school I have track and clubs to deal with… so when I get home writing doesn't exactly appeal to me… I don't wanna give excuses but I can't promise quicker updates… I hope at least once every two weeks… but I dunno.

Sorry for the inconvenience and I hope you don't stop reading my fic because of it!

~Princess~ 


	6. Chapter 6

Seeing Me for Me 

A/N:Whooo… it's been um… 8 **months **I think… that's terrible! O.O I'm sooo sorry that I've neglected this story… but I think I even forgot I had it… (blush blush,… . ). So, I apologize.. I really do! I hope that this chapter (even though it's waaay over due) makes up for the long wait. Thanks to **everyone** who reviewed!! I LOVE you guys soooo much! But, I've decided to stop with the shout-outs cuz they take up a lot of time and space… and it's gotten hard to keep track of 8mos' worth of reviews… --… so yea… thanx so much you guys!! I promised WaFF or Fluff (does FLUFF stand for anything like Waff= Warm and fuzzy feelings…?, just wanna know). I also had to reread all five chapters to rehash the plot to myself… just so I could remember where I was going with this fic (I ended up _really_ straying from the original plot… this is more "cute" than I planned so this chapter may be a bit dark… who knows?). It's been so long… that maybe you'll notice my writing style has changed? And if I have a lot of typos, please excuse me, I'm using a keyboard that isn't mine (which is weird, but a lot of keyboards feel different… really weird) so it makes typing pretty difficult… . Enjoy!

-Love lots, Princess Kai .-

---…---…----…---…---…---

_The night of the Homecoming Dance_… Kagome thought to herself gloomily, while staring at her reflection in the mirror.

Even though her mother had numerously reassured her that she looked "wonderful", Kagome did not believe it.

This would be her first homecoming dance… and the first one with a boy she had _strong_ feelings for.

But… that was the source of her discontent, in fact.

She knew Inuyasha "cared" for her… but only as a friend. He was the personification of the detested "brotherly-love" syndrome.

She liked Inuyasha… she _really_ liked him. She loved his beautiful silky hair, his gorgeous amber-eyes, and his gruff, yet sweet personality. He was someone she wouldn't mind spending her life with.

She blushed softly at this thought.

But he wasn't interested in _her _like that; she was painfully aware of that.

For some reason… she could see that Inuyasha was skeptical about her. She felt like he was afraid to trust her… like he was afraid of getting hurt.

She _knew_ he had been hurt by that girl, Kikyo, but she didn't know how or why.  
Although, it's not like she could have ever asked him. By the way Miroku had described the relationship, she could tell that this "Kikyo" had been the love of his life. She didn't imagine she could ever replace _her_ and she found no reason to bring up old and painful memories.

_But with Kikyo still in the picture, at least in his heart, there's no room for me…_ she thought dismally.

"Kagome!" she heard her mother call from downstairs.

The girl in question blinked in surprise.

She was still standing in front of her mirror, with that same displeased little frown on her face.

_I look… "ok"… Don't I?_ she asked herself self-consciously.

She was wearing a spaghetti-strapped knee-length black dress. It had an asymmetrical cut with a ruffled border, which had the left hem reaching some where around her mid-calf and the right side reaching above her knee.

She blushed, as she turned sideways to get a profile view in the mirror.

The dress accentuated her curves, and she noticed as she turned back, facing the mirror forward, that it showed off a little more cleavage than she was used to, as well.

When she and Sango had gone dress shopping, she had been uncomfortable looking for an "attention-getter" dress, as Sango had put it.

Sango's philosophy was that if she wanted to grab her date's attention…and _keep _it, she had to look like someone he would like to _give _attention to.

When she had seen it, she had stopped in her place.

She had bought the dress with Inuyasha in mind even though she couldn't _picture_ him actually gawking over her appearance but… it _was_ a nice thought.

"Kagome!!" her mother called again, this time with more annoyance in her voice.

Kagome's eyes widened, guiltily.

"Coming, ma!!" she called as she ran over to her bed and pulled out her strappy heels from underneath her bed.

"It's minutes to eight, hun, Inuyasha will be here _any_ minute! It'd be terrible of you to make that nice boy wait." Her mom called up the stairs.

"I know, I know… I'll be down in a minute! I promise." She called back.

Kagome stood up once she finished buckling the shoes.

She had to hold back a grin when she saw herself.

She _did_ look good.

The shoes added an extra two-inches to her 5'3" making her look very leggy.

"Go, Kagome!" she cheered herself on.

She stopped and stuck her tongue out at her reflection.

"You're so silly…" she complained of herself.

"**Kagome**!!" her mother's aggravated voice called from downstairs, but Kagome just rolled her eyes.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" she called down. "I swear… just five more seconds!"

As Kagome turned to head for her door she heard something hard bounce against the windowpane. She stopped and glanced towards her window.

With an eyebrow raised she made her way towards her bay window and couldn't contain her gasp when she saw who was waiting for her outside.

Inuyasha waited impatiently on the ground outside Kagome's window.

He _was _nervous. And he felt really stupid.

He didn't know why he had chosen to come _here_ of all places… looking like _this _of all things. He could've gone to Miroku… he could've stayed home. But right now, all he wanted was to be with Kagome.

He glanced up when he heard Kagome's windows open.

"Inuyasha?!" she called down in surprise. He also detected a bit of anger in her voice.

_Kagome's so hot-tempered. _He thought with a smile, but he almost immediately regretted that when he winced at the pain in his cheek.

"What are you doing down there??" she asked a bit louder.

"K-Kagome… can you come out here?" he asked, a bit hesitantly.

Kagome gave him a look of disbelief, but when she realized he was serious she sighed.

She leaned out the window as far as she could so she could get a better look at him.

It was dark, and all she could _really_ see was his silver colored hair and his glowing amber eyes. She could _barely_ make out some type of black ensemble, which was most likely, a suit.

Her features softened as she watched him avert his eyes and look down.

He had moods like this… where he would revert into himself and act as if he wanted nothing to do with the rest of the world, but all he really wanted was someone to care about him.

"What's wrong…. Inuyasha?" she asked, but then faltered when she saw him look up at her fiercely.

"Kagome… _please_, it's important." He pleaded.

"Ok, ok… I'll be out in a second. Although, I don't know how I'm going to get past my family." She said leaning out some more so she wouldn't have to whisper so loudly.

Inuyasha was sidetracked for a moment when he allowed his gaze to linger on the extra cleavage Kagome's dress was showing off.

He hadn't allowed himself to really appreciate her attire, and even though he could only see half of it, due to the window, he knew she looked beautiful.

"Inuyasha?" she asked again.

He blushed and quickly looked up.

"Ummm, sorry… don't bother with that. Just come through the window." He offered.

She gave him another look of disbelief.

He moved forward and stretched out his arms.

"I'll catch you." He whispered.

Kagome almost blanched at the thought.

"What?!" she whispered harshly.

"Come on, Kagome, _please_…" he asked.

Kagome sighed and gave in.

"Alright, alright... but I'm gonna climb out myself… just be prepared to catch me if I start to plummet… ok?" she asked as she pulled off her shoes and stuck one leg out the window.

"And you better not look up my dress either!" she warned.

Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle at that as he averted his eyes.

Kagome struggled her way out of the window and actually made it down to the ground on her own.

As she landed on the ground, she dropped her shoes on the cool grasp.

"Now what's up--?" Kagome trailed off as she looked into his face.

Her eyes widened in horror.

"Inuyasha! Oh my god! What happened to your face?!" she asked as she stepped closer to him.

He recoiled backwards almost instantly.

A hurt looked crossed her face.

"Kagome… um… this is what I wanted to talk about." He mumbled as he averted his eyes.

Kagome looked at him in remorse.

He had a huge dark bruise stretching from his forehead on the left side of his face, encompassing his eye, and down to his cheek.

"Well you'd better explain this! Cuz if you were in a fight or something stupid like that…I'll beat you up myself!" she warned, even though she had a sickening feeling that these injuries didn't come from a simple childish scuffle.

"I _was_ being stupid…. And it's my fault." He told her.

"Inuyasha…" she trailed off.

He still wouldn't look her in the face.

"Tell me what happened… who did this?" she asked softly.

"Sesshomaru… m-my brother."

Kagome couldn't contain the gasp as he admitted his assailant.

She forced herself to wait, quietly, as he prepared himself to tell his story.

Inuyasha winced just thinking back on how this whole mess started in the first place.

---_Flashback_---

Inuyasha had been looking forward to the Homecoming dance for days now and had made his excitement clear everyday.

He was feeling pretty confident and maybe even a little too reckless.

For the past few days he had been blatantly going against Sesshomaru's wishes and antagonizing his irritable brother.

So, it shouldn't have come as a surprise that on Homecoming night Sesshomaru would be in a less than generous mood…

"I'll be leaving for the dance soon." Inuyasha muttered as he came out of the bathroom tucking his wine-red shirt into his pants.

He still had about three hours but he wanted to pick Kagome up some flowers and he had to go over to Miroku's to borrow a black suit jacket.

Sesshomaru was sitting in the living room perusing a publication made specifically for the youkai population.

Inuyasha flinched when he heard a threatening growl coming from his brother's direction.

His hair stood on end, and that would be sign enough for _any_ inu-youkai to back off… but Inuyasha wasn't a normal hanyou.

"What makes you think you're _going_ to that dance, you little bastard?" Sesshomaru said flatly.

Inuyasha didn't think he had heard him correctly.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"You heard me you little idiot. You're not going to that dance." He said just as calmly as before.

"What the fuck do you mean I'm not going??" Inuyasha asked, against better judgement. "Who the fuck do you think you are? Huh? You can't stop me if I want to go." With that said, he turned on his heel to head towards his room

The next thing he knew, his face was being slammed into the wall by the powerful force of his brother's hand.

"Hmm… who the fuck do you think _you_ are?" Sesshomaru asked, with only a bit of his restrained anger seeping into his voice.

"You think you're something big now? Do you think you're special? Now that you've got that little human _whore_ you want to prance around this house like _you're_ the tai-youkai?! I'm going to teach you your place… if I have to kill you to do so." Sesshomaru warned as he pulled Inuyasha's face from the wall.

Inuyasha groaned in pain and struggled to get out of his brother's vice-like grip in his hair but it was futile.

Inuyasha gingerly tried to open his eyes and looked up into his brother's angry face.

He tried to repress the shiver of fear that went down his spine when he saw Sesshomaru's red-tinged eyes.

Getting into a _physical_ fight with his older brother wasn't anything new. He'd act cocky and rude and Sesshomaru would knock him around a little to put him back in his place. There was usually no real harm done and Sesshomaru _rarely_ ever got genuinely mad. Annoyed, sure, all the time. But mad… when he was mad, and his youkai took over, that was when Inuyasha was scared. Because that meant Sesshomaru really _could _kill him and he would hardly think twice about it. But… he couldn't understand why Sesshomaru got so easily angry today. Regardless, he'd have to be on guard to survive this fight.

Sesshomaru threw him on the ground and reared his arm back preparing to attack.

Inuyasha recognized his "poison claws" and rolled out of the way as his brother made his attack.

His brother was his superior in speed, accuracy, strength, and battle.

Inuyasha didn't see how he was going to get out of this one alive.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha pleaded as his brother lunged for him again.

"Shut your mouth, halfbreed. I'll kill you this time. You won't ever think to disrespect me again." Sesshomaru growled as he punched Inuyasha, solidly, in the stomach.

The breath was knocked out of him for a while and he crumpled to the ground.

"S-Sesshomaru… you promised father…" Inuyasha pleaded as his brother grabbed him by the hair again.

"Stop with that nonsense. Father must have bee mad when he mated your disgusting human mother and you were the ill-fated result of that union. I'll be doing the world a favor right now if I were to get rid of you." Sesshomaru growled out.

Inuyasha looked up and noticed with a sigh of relief that his brother's eyes had faded back to white… but he still looked pissed as hell.

Inuyasha groaned loudly as his brother's fist landed in his face.

He was thrown on the ground again and his brother landed a few more good punches and kicks before he was satisfied and left Inuyasha curled up on the ground.

"_Shit_…" Inuyasha mumbled as he tried to assess his injuries and how fast they would be able to heal.

He got to his knees, ignoring the burning stabs of pain, and crawled to his room.

He collapsed onto his bed and grabbed the phone.

He contemplated calling Kagome to cancel… but he didn't want that, and he didn't want Kagome to be sad and without a date on Homecoming night.

So, he dialed Miroku.

His friend picked up after two rings.

"Yo, man… what's up?" was Miroku's answer.

"I got into a bit of a _situation_ with Sesshomaru." Inuyasha explained.

Miroku understood right away.

"How bad is it, and don't tell me you won't be coming to the dance…" Miroku asked.

"Um… I'd say it's bad. He flipped out this time. But, I'll be coming to the dance anyway. I just… need some time to recover. So, I'm gonna take a nap or something and I'll be by your house at 7:30 to get the jacket." Inuyasha mumbled as he could feel his consciousness slipping from him.

"Hey man…don't force yourself. If you're really messed up, I'm sure Kagome'll understand." Miroku said.

"No… I'm not gonna do that to her. Besides, you think she'll understand a story about my "psychotic, demon half-brother trying to kill me"? It's just not worth it all. Just make sure you call me to wake me up ok, man?" Inuyasha muttered.

"Sure man… get better, and fast." Miroku joked, knowing of Inuyasha's advanced healing.

"Sure thing." Inuyasha said as he hung up.

----_End Flashback­_---

All had gone as planned, he even got the chance to pick up the flowers for Kagome.

But… he was still in pretty bad shape.

And he had had to sneak through his window to get by Sesshomaru. Not that Sesshomaru was paying much attention to him, anyways… he had probably gone out, but he still had to be cautious.

So, here he was standing in front of Kagome looking beat up and scared.

"Don't worry about it ok. I said some stupid stuff and me and my brother got into a fight." He explained huffily to the anxious girl.

"B-but… isn't he supposed to be your guardian or something? He's an adult, isn't he? Don't you think it's really immature to get into a fight like that?" Kagome asked.

She felt he was telling the _partial_ truth…. But what was so bad that he couldn't tell her the whole one?

Inuyasha forced a smile.

"Keh, don't worry yourself so much. I just didn't want you to freak out when you saw me ok." He explained.

"But… your bruises—" she started.

"Are healing as we speak. I'm a real quick healer. So, they might not even be that noticeable when we get to the dance… it'll be dark there if you're worried about being seen with me looking like this. Or… is it that you don't want to go anymore?" he asked, as a second though.

Kagome looked at his wide, amber eyes and saw the pain and anxiousness reflected there; saw that he was expecting rejection.

"Don't be stupid." She said as she smiled, "I still want to go to the dance with you. But what do I tell my family? Everyone's expecting you to show up at the door…" Kagome gasped as she remembered something. "I'm surprised my mother isn't in my room searching for me right now!"

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow.

"I can still show up at the door if you want…" he offered.

"Kagome!!" they heard her mother's voice call from her window.

The two teens looked up at the window, guiltily.

Mrs. Higurashi looked down at them with a slightly amused expression.

"Kagome, Inuyasha… I can't even _begin_ to fathom what you two are doing down there… but I'm assuming, and hoping, it's something important. Whenever you two finish what it is that you were discussing, feel free to leave for the dance. You don't have to check in with me. Kagome, dearest, I trust you and want you to have a good night." She said to her 16-year-old daughter and then trained her gaze on the silver-haired hanyou. "And Inuyasha, I'm trusting _you_to take care of _my _baby girl and have her back here by no later than 12. Is that understood?"

"Y-yes ma'am…" Inuyasha stuttered out, still a bit fazed by her seemingly out-of-the-blue appearance.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled warmly, waved at them, then pulled her head back in the window and exited Kagome's room.

"Do you… do you think she heard what we were saying?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes averted again.

"Nah… and if she did, Mom's good at keeping secrets. So, she'd never let on that she knew… and what we don't know, won't hurt us right… you know, as the old saying goes?" Kagome asked with an embarrassed giggle.

Inuyasha took her hand in his and led her towards the car, oblivious to the fact that Kagome was blushing the whole time.

When he got to the passenger-seat side he stopped with his back turned towards her.

"Kagome…" he started.

Kagome had been intently concentrating on the warm, safe feeling of having Inuyasha large, strong hand wrapped around her smaller one and the one, rough word that he uttered snapped her out of her reverie.

"Um… huh?" she asked, blush coming back ten-fold.

"I… um… I want to say thanks for being here for me. You're a really good friend, you know? Even though there are a lot of things about me that you can't stand… that you probably hate, because I know that a lot of people feel the same way… I'm glad that you've stuck by me for so long. And even with me being kind of shady about my past with you, even though you've been so open about yours with _me_… cuz Kagome there're some things that I just _can't _tell you… regardless of that, you still trust and care about me so much… it means so much to me… and I just want to say thanks, thanks for being here and… thanks for being my friend." He muttered.

Kagome couldn't help but feel a small pang of pain in her heart at his words.

She knew that she _should _be feeling ecstatic that Inuyasha was open enough with his feelings for her tonight that he would admit that he cared for her… even as a friend.

But that was what hurt so much… he had said "friend". He had clearly defined that he only thought of her as a friend… and that hurt too much to bear.

But Kagome wasn't going to let _him_ know that; she'd never want Inuyasha to be hurt, even if it meant _she'd_ have to be hurt instead.

So she forced a cheery smile on her face and tried to blink away the tears.

"Oh Inuyasha. Thank you so much. That means so much to me…but, _I'm_ also happy that you trust me so much and decided to come to me with your problems. I want you to always know that you can do that, because I'll always be here for you. You know? I mean, what're friends for, right?" Kagome asked, trying to force back a wince at the words she had just spoken.

Inuyasha smiled at her, the smile that could make her do anything and before she knew what she was doing she had thrown her body against his to envelope him in a tight embrace.

Inuyasha could say he was shocked.

Kagome was comfortable around him… but he could never say she was openly affectionate.

But… despite that this felt _too_ comfortable… _too _"nice" Inuyasha pushed down all his protests and better judgment and allowed himself to bask in the warmth and softness that was Kagome's body.

He allowed his strong arms to wrap around her back and held her close, inhaling the beautiful, natural scent that was "Kagome".

"Inuyasha… I've told you before." Kagome's muffled voice came from against his shoulder. "No matter what you do… and no matter how much you may try to push me away in the future… I'm gonna stick by your side. I'm going to be with you, always." She promised.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha's pained voice started, but he was silenced by Kagome's slender finger pressing against his lips and shushing him.

"Nuh uh," she said with a wink, "It's best if you say nothing, because we both know that whenever you open your mouth without thinking you always end up saying something stupid or hurtful. I'm happy Inuyasha… I don't want to be hurt tonight. Let's just push all this to the side and go to the Homecoming Dance… ok? We're already pretty late I don't want to miss it." Kagome said with a small smile.

Inuyasha's eyes looked at her with sadness.

He _wanted_ to tell her that she _would_ be hurt; that there'd be no point in getting involved with him. He was a hanyou… someone meant to live a sad, lonesome life.

And because of _what _he was, his life would be filled with danger, as well.

Kagome had pledged to stay by his side, forever. But, he wouldn't allow her to do so if that meant she'd be in danger.

He cared about her too much… he _loved _her too much.

His breath caught in his chest and his heart started to beat fast at this revelation.

_Shit_, he cursed silently to himself as he looked at her smiling face, _I love her as a best friend… I love her how a brother would love his sister…that's all… I wouldn't be stupid enough to __really__ love her… would I?_

He shook his head to try and clear the thoughts then returned Kagome's smile.

"Yea, ok, let's go. We are pretty late… I kinda forgot all about it." He confessed as he opened the door for her.

"Uh huh." Kagome said as she nodded her head in affirmation and seated herself inside the car. "See, I'm the only one who's aware of time here."

"What would you do without me?" she asked as he closed the door.

Inuyasha smiled stiffly as he made his way to the driver's side and got in.

As he started the car he only had one thought going through his mind: _Yea kagome… you're right…now that I've __got __you… I don't know what I would do without you…_

Hey ya'll so that's it! I decide to end it on one of those _wispy_ thoughts… I love it soooo much, so I decided to try my hand at it. Did it come out well…what I really mean is: were you guys pleased with the end of the chapter? I hope so… I'm really trying to be a mature author… but I am only 15 (gasp! Maybe I shouldn't have said that… I hope you guys don't lose your respect for me or something… cowers in a corner, awaiting rejection…) But, I'd expect you guys to already hate me and wanna burn me cuz I've taken so long to update… aww… I'm really sorry! And gasp, school starts the 7th, so if I don't update sumtime next week, don't expect to see an update til the middle of September at the earliest when things have calmed down a bit. It'll be my junior year… I hear that's the most important one, right?

Ohhh also, I wanna know if you guys _want_ me to write about the _actual_ homecoming dance? I want the story to progress a bit faster and if I were to write about the dance, I think it'd be pretty pointless. I haven't planned out a scene for that or anything (I just kinda flowed w/this chapter hee hee) and I can't think of anything important that would happen there so to think of _that _would take some time, added to my usual update rate= a _long _time for a stupid chapter… --. I think it'd be better if I just skip writing that, seeing as how I can _foresee _it being a boring/pointless chapter. But, if you _want _I can do a bit of a "recap" from the dance at the beginning of chapter 7… but only if you want.. hmm.. I think chapter 7 might also be one of those time gaps… you know… like a month or two has passed… but I'm not _exactly_ sure yet. I wanna bring in some more antagonists. Sesshy's one… but he's not THE major one. He makes strife for Inu… but, alas, we have yet to meet the strife-giver for _both _Inu and Kagome… so, we shall see.

If there are any comments/concerns/questions please leave me a review…Leave your e-mail address, too, if you'd like me to get back to you… oh, and please SAY that you'd like me to get back to you, too, so that I actually _do_…heh heh. I'm also thinking of writing some more fics… gasp… so, check out my user profile under Princess Kai on to see what I'm talking about. If anyone's interested in any of those stories, let me know and I might start writing it (preferably once this one's _over_ or pretty close to it, cuz well… multi-tasking when it comes to multiple fics is _not_ my specialty… --)


End file.
